In Denial
by MushiMonsters1
Summary: A/U: Sakura Haruno is an average school girl. Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular guy in school, it only makes sense for every girl to like the most popular guy right?. Sakura will do anything for Sasuke's love but when the new kid Naruto Uzumaki comes along trouble seems to come along with him. And Sakura gets into the middle of it. NaruSaku slight SasuSaku SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peeps. MushiMonsters here. This is a new story of mine called In Denial. It is based of the NaruSaku pairing.  
**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is an average school girl. Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular boy, it only makes sense for almost every girl in the school to like the most popular guy. Sakura will do anything just to be with Sasuke, but all her plans seem to falter when the new kid arrives. Naruto Uzumaki is stirring up trouble and Sakura seems to always get caught into it. Sakura finds Naruto to be nothing more than an annoying troublemaker. Though for some reason he's all she ever talks about.**

**Warning: OC characters. Some grammar mistakes.. maybe. If I can be bothered editing.  
**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku, SasuHina, ShikaTema, Slight NaruIno, ChoIno, and others **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, Naruto belongs to none other than Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V  
**

"Sakura, are you finished in the bathroom yet?" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Hold on mom" I yelled back, frustrated that she would interrupt me. I looked at all the products in front of me. I finally received the make-up products that I ordered online. A cute eyeshadow pallet filled with different colors, a smoky eyeshadow kit, some Mac products, a few blushes, lip gloss, foundations, concealer, primer, nail polish, blush, eyeliners and some mascara. Yeah I ordered a lot and they weren't cheap, but they were worth it.

I saw Ino's collection of make-up and felt the need to buy my own. Today is the first day back and I want to look my best. Tying my long pink hair in a high bun to get it out of my face. I looked over all the products and decided that I probably should clean my face to remove all the dirt and oil. I applied the face primer, Ino told me that it helps make the make-up last longer. I applied the concealer to hide my imperfections. I had very bad dark circles.

I added foundation and then added some lose powder to help make the concealer and that last longer. I looked at my face in the mirror and smiled, my skin looked absolutely flawless. I did a small happy dance.

I skipped putting on the eyeshadow since I was afraid that I might put too much on and make myself look like a clown. Instead I chose to put on some of the eye liner. My eyes looked a bit darker, I was about to add the liquid liner but thought against since I might make a mistake. So I curled my eye lashes with mom's lash curl. Yeah, my mom has make-up, I would use her's if the colors weren't so ugly. I applied the mascara and gasped as I looked at myself.

"Now who is that sexy thing in the mirror" I started making duck lips and wiggling my eyebrows. Giggling to myself.

I added on the pink blush and decided to go with a pink lip gloss. Just a simple look. I smiled to myself, It was somewhat easy to tell that I was wearing make-up since I put on so little. As I said before I didn't want to look like a clown since my choice in colors won't suit or it would look to plain, or I'll end up putting to much on.

'Maybe Ino could help me with the eyeshadow' I thought to myself.

Ino Yamanaka has been my best friend since we were in diapers. Her mother and my mother were the best of friends in college, so it only made sense that me and Ino would become the best of friends. Ino has always been the better one out of us both. She had confidence, style and not to forget her beauty.

Ino has long platinum blonde hair that she tied into a high ponytail. Beautiful blue eyes, though you can't see her left one since her blonde bang covers it. Full lips, soft skin, light tan and great curves.

Then there is me. A pale skin color, though not as pale as a vampire but close. Pink hair, a huge forehead, emerald eyes, barely any curves and pretty short in height.

Yup I'm just an average school girl by the name of Sakura Haruno. I'm neither popular nor unpopular, just in the middle. I used to get bullied a lot thanks to my large forehead, but Ino got rid of those bullies, I was always self-conscious of myself but Ino talked some sense into me. After that I began embracing what I looked liked, Ino told me that instead of hiding it show it off, be proud of who I am. So I did, though I wasn't as skilled as Ino was.

I tried finding myself a talent but I sucked at almost everything I did. So I did nothing but studied, might as well put this big forehead of mine to use right? Anyways, I studied hard and became number one in academics. Getting perfect scores in almost everything. Only a few people can rival me. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius. Literally. He's always asleep in class and yet he gets perfect scores, the teachers don't bother him since he's so smart.

I always see Shikamaru watching the clouds. I'm only somewhat friends with him through Ino. Ino's father is friends with Shikamaru's and Chouji Akimichi's father. Chouji is Shikamaru's best friend. Anyways the only thing to describe Shikamaru is Lazy with a capital L.

Then there's Hinata Hyuuga. A shy quiet girl who always stutters when talked to. Hinata's always hanging out with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba is an annoying mutt who always brings his dog and Shino is just plain.. creepy. I'm not close to Hinata but the girl is probably the most prettiest girl I've seen. She looks more like a princess rather than a normal girl. Long silky black hair, pearly white eyes, pale skin, full pink lips and probably the most curviest girl out there. Her curves are better than Ino's.

Lastly another person that can rival me is the one the only.. Sasuke Uchiha. The most popular and hottest guy in school. I mean he is Hot with a capital H. He's mysterious, cool and down right sexy. He's number one at everything he does. Sasuke's is the definition of perfect, and he's the reason why I want to look good.

I've had a crush on him since Kindergarten. Now I'm 16 in High School and I still haven't had the guts to go up and talk to him well every since 'that day'. Ino has no problem though. It's no secret that Ino likes him, though even though she does, me and her are still the best of friends. I just don't want to be rejected, every girl that's asked Sasuke out has been rejected. Rumor has it that he's never had a girlfriend and it's my goal to be the first girl to be his girlfriend.

"Sakura hurry up. I need a shower" My mom growled, she was banging on the door. My mom is very impatient she just hate's waiting.

"Alright, wait on" I cleared up the make-up and shoved them into the bag that they came in. I guess I'll have to do my hair in my room.

I walked out to my impatient mother. She looked at me with those emerald eyes of hers. "Are you wearing make-up" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes mom" I say. I was about to leave before she grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her. I yelped in shock, clearly not expecting that. She observed my face.

"Not bad, you did a good job with the concealer and all that. Though your eyeliner is a bit crooked. We can fix that" She reaches into the bag and I blush in embarrassment.

"Mom!" I shout in protest.

"Oh hush you." She pulls out the eyeliner and the liquid liner. "Stay still" She commands. She places her soft hand on my cheek and begins applying the eyeliner, then she puts the liquid liner on and I can feel her extending it a bit. I've seen Michelle Phan do this a lot on YouTube, in other words, my mom is creating fake lashes. I know that she gave me some kind of cat eye look. "Done"

She reaches into the bag and pulls out the eyeshadow pallet. "Mom!"

"Shush" She opens it up, revealing the eye shadows that clearly haven't been used. She picks the natural looking colors like the topaz, white, brown and this bronze looking color. Blending together to give me a natural look.

"Gasp. This can't possible be my little Sakura" She pushed me back into the bathroom and turned me around so I could face the mirror. True enough this person looked nothing like me. This person standing in front of me looked.. prettier than me, the only thing I could recognize is my emerald colored eyes, my large forehead and my pink hair... which I still have to do.

"Thanks mom" I screamed with glee. I sported the biggest smile ever, oh yeah. There is no way Sasuke could keep his eyes of me now... kukuku.

"Your welcome. Now hurry up and get dressed and fix that hair of yours" She says. My mom sure is weird, I can tell shes screaming with glee. She's been trying to put make-up on me for years.

"Hai" I walked off into my room. It wasn't exactly big. But it was a typical girls room, pink walls, nice comfy bed in the middle, furry rug, bean bags, t.v, desk with a laptop, wardrobe, mirror, posters and pictures of Ino and I splattered all over the walls.

I put the bag with the make-up in it down for now, deciding that I'll sort it all out when I get back from school. I walked over to my wardrobe deciding what to wear. I opted for a black tank top with a short black skirt, I put or a stripped white and pink sweater that was a little large but that's okay.

I fiddled around with my hair for a bit, having no clue on what to do about it and just decided that I'll leave it down like I normally do (Sakura's long hair from the first session of Naruto). Simple but cute. I didn't have much accessories so I just put on a white scarf with pink bangles. I put my white Nike's on and twirled around in the mirror.

'Something's missing' I thought to myself. I looked over and saw a red ribbon sitting innocently on my desk. I walked over to it and picked it up, smiling. Ino was the one that gave this to me when I would hide my forehead behind my bangs.

_"Think of this ribbon as a new beginning a new you. When you have this on, embrace it, show it off, tell the world that you aren't afraid to be you"_

I chuckled at that. Ino sure did have a way with words.

I decided to wear it. I placed the ribbon in my hair securing it in place.

"Perfect" I say to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing the perfume and spraying some on me while grabbing my school bag.

I grabbed my phone from my desk and saw that I had 2 messages, one from Ino and the other from Karin.

I rolled my eyes at that 'typical'. Karin Oto (A/N: Yeah I'll just make her last name that since I don't really want her to be related to Naruto). You could say that me and Karin are enemies. Karin has been my rival since kindergarten.

It was all over Sasuke too. Though to be fair I had a closer relationship with Sasuke. Until 'that day'

**FlashBack**

_I was hiding behind the tree. Ino was away and I was scared that I was going to get bullied again by those mean people so I decided to play it safe and hide. _

_The swing set was free so I decided to go there. Barely anyone uses the swing since it's faraway from the play area and there's only one swing. I hopped on the swing and started swinging my legs back and forth, a small smile crept on my face as I felt the wind run through my short pink hair. _

_I didn't know that there was someone approaching me. _

_"Hey" I heard a voice. It was a boy's voice. I turned around to see a small pale boy with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with some jeans. He looked to be about 6 while I was 5. _

_I was scared that the boy was gonna pick on me so I quickly got off and yelled that I was sorry. I started running until I felt a hand on my arm. The same boy was holding my arm. Tears welled up in my eyes and I was waiting for the insults._

_"Your weird" The boy says. I started sobbing "Oi" The boy said but I ignored him. He lifted up my bangs from my head and I began to whimper "Why are you crying?" He asked. Looking me in the eyes with those black orbs of his._

_"B-b-because y-y-your g-g-gonna tease m-m-me" I stuttered out. _

_"Baka. why would I tease you" He asked in an annoyed tone._

_I didn't reply and just pointed to my forehead. He rolled his eyes. "So what? You think I would tease you because of that" He said. _

_I looked up at him in awe. No one has said that to me before. "R-really" I asked hopefully._

_"Really" The boy said. I smiled a small smile, I noticed that he had a small smile to. "What's your name" He ask._

_"H-haruno Sakura" I squeaked out._

_"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke" He said. "Wanna play with me" he asked.  
_

_I nodded eagerly. Happy that I found a friend. We walked over to the swing set and he let me hop on. He started pushing me. _

_"Higher" I giggled out. I heard him laugh a bit._

_"Okay" He pushes me a bit higher. _

_His arms got tired and I came to a stop. We both were laughing. He looked at me. "You know, your probably the first girl I could stand" _

_"I-is that a g-good thing?" I tilted my head to the side._

_"Yeah" He laughed a bit. "Say Sakura-Chan, can we be friends" I saw the hopeful gleam in his eyes. I blushed a bit._

_"Hai Sasuke-San" He scrunched up his nose._

_"Just don't call me Sasuke-San. It makes me sound like an old man" He stuck is tongue out in disgust. I giggled at his actions. I saw Sasuke scowl at something and turned to see a red headed girl approaching us. _

_"Sasuke-Kun!" The girl squealed. I held my ears due to the sheer volume of her voice. She looked at me and scoffed. "Yuck what is that" She said her nose scrunching up. Tears prickled my eyes at the girls harsh words. _

_"Karin go away" Sasuke says. "And for your information she is my friend" He defended me.  
_

_"Ewww. You want that thing to be your friend" This Karin says._

_"Yes, now go away" Sasuke snaps at her._

_"But Sasu-Kun. I'm so much better than her" Karin flips her hair while adjusting her glasses. _

_"Tch your annoying" Sasuke glares at her and grabs me by the arm pulling me away. We don't talk, he just takes me to the flower field and we sit down in a comfortable silence. "Gomen Sakura-Chan" He says softly. Eyes full of guilt.  
_

_"No, it's n-not your fault Sasuke-Kun" I reassured him. _

_"Hn" He falls onto his back sprawled out in the flower field. Staring up at the clouds. He looks at me and speaks. "Lay down with me" He gently pushes me down to lay down with him. My little heart starts beating and I began to blush. I looked over at Sasuke and his eyes were closed, he had a small smile on his face. _

_My blush increased and I knew for a fact that I was starting to like Sasuke more than a friend. 'My first crush' was the only thing I could think of. I closed my eyes and before you know it Sasuke and I were both sleeping. _

_I was harshly woken up by that Karin girl and dragged of somewhere. Sasuke was still sleeping while I had tears in my eyes, too afraid to scream or say anything._

_"Listen and listen good. Stay away from him. You don't deserve him, your not even worthy enough of him. Sasuke is mine. Remember that" And with that she left. Leaving me as a sobbing mess. I sunk down and pulled my knees to my chest._

_'your not even worthy enough of him' I cried and cried. At times like this I hate myself. I get bullied and do nothing about it, all I ever do is cry. I'm so weak that I can't even defend myself._

_So the following days I avoided Sasuke and hung with Ino instead. I saw the sadness in Sasuke's eyes but pretended that I didn't see it. I looked over at that swing we played on and he was by himself. He looked sad, I felt so guilty, so I walked over to him. Ignoring the glare from Karin. _

_"H-hi" I stuttered._

_"Hi" Was his simple reply. I was scared that he was going to hate me and tell me to go away. "You've been ignoring me" His eyes hold a lot of sadness and I felt like crying._

_"I-i'm s-s-sorry" I stuttered again. _

_"Sigh It's okay. I know it was Karin" He answered. I snapped my head up and looked at him. _

_"Y-y-you d-d-did" I asked._

_"Yeah" was his only answer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He turned around and gently dragged me to the same flower field. We sat down and he placed a flower in my hair. "You know, I reckon you look a lot nicer without those bangs in your face" He says as his small hand brushes the hair out of my face. I blushed, now I know that I like Sasuke more than a friend. I may be 5 but I know what crushes are. _

_Weeks went by and mine and Sasuke's friendship grew a bit stronger. I found out that he had an older brother that he wishes to be like and how much he loves his mother. Though not so much his father since he's pretty much ignored by him._

_By the time he was 8 and I was 7 something horrible happened. Sasuke lost his parents in a car accident and the only one that survived was his older brother. Sasuke grew a lot colder then, he glared at anything. He was as cold as ice, even to me. _

_"Sasuke-Kun" I ran up to my best guy friend. I can't say best friend since that role has been taken by Ino. I ran up to him but something felt off. His eyes were sad and angry at the same time. "Sasuke-Kun" And he did the thing that I thought he would never do to me. He glared at me. _

_"What" He snaps. Glare still in place._

_"A-are y-you okay" I asked. Scared that Sasuke was like this._

_"I'm Fine" he says through gritted teeth. _

_"Sasu-" I was cut off by Sasuke.  
_

_"Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun" He said in a mocking voice. "You know what Sakura, just shut up. All you ever do is yell Sasuke-Kun like some annoying girl. And plus you can't even defend yourself without the help of me or Ino. All you ever do is cry, it's like you depend on me all the time. Well stop it! I'm not always gonna be there for you" He says harshly. Tears welled up and I was crying. _

_"Sa-" Again he cut me off. I thought he was joking but he was serious._

_"See, like right now all you ever do is cry. Tch, your just as annoying as Karin" That statement hurt the most. It felt like a knife piercing my heart. Cliche but it was true. Never in my life would I imagine Sasuke being harsh to me. He glared and walked away leaving me crying on the ground. _

_"Awww did poor wittle Sakura get her heart broken" A taunting voice said. I knew it was Karin, she started laughing. "I told you your not worthy of him" I couldn't stop the tears that fell out. Sasuke was right, All I ever do is cry and depend on either him or Ino. Am I really that much of a burden? does Ino feel the same way that Sasuke does?. _

_Karin got bored and walked away. While I walked home with a heavy heart. I ignored everything around me and went straight to my room. _

_"Sasuke" Was the last thing I said before falling asleep. _

**Flashback end.  
**

Hard to believe that the average girl like me was once friends with the most popular guy in school. Well it's true. After that incident I thought that everything was going to go back to the way it was and that it was all a nightmare and that Sasuke will still be my friend. Boy was I wrong, he avoided me at all cost and ignored me. I felt hurt. Karin was happy about my pain while Ino was worried. I still had no confidence in myself, So that was when Ino gave me the red ribbon. As a toast for change.

From then on I became a lot more smarter and confident. My crush still remained on Sasuke because I still believe that he will once again be the Sasuke that I used to know.

I read the messages.

**From Ino:**

**Hey Gurlfrewnd xxx I heard that u got some new MAKE-UP! \(*▼*)/ I'm so proud of u... ur finally a woman *squeal* anywho's see u at school  
**

**mwah xoxoxox**

**From Karin**

**Sakura. I heard that YOU got some make-up. Good idea, you need something to cover that face of yours.**

Shaking my head I headed out the front door not even bothering with breakfast since I've got my wallet in my bag to buy me something down at the small shops/dairy whatever you wanna call it.

I headed into the dairy and went straight to the drinks. Grabbing myself a Vanilla Up & Go, I walked around for a bit and was oblivious to the fact that cerulean eyes were watching me. I was looking at all the chips and turned so suddenly that I bumped into something.

"Ow" I groaned out.

"Hehe sorry about that" A voice said. One that I'm not familiar with. I looked to see a boy with tanned skin, the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen and sunshine colored hair. He wore a black t-shirt, a pair of Capri's and some white chucks. A blue necklace around his neck. The guy stood up extending his hand for me to take. I take it without a word, he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Again, so sorry about that" I know for sure that I've never seen him before.

"Don't worry about it" Honestly the guy wasn't bad looking. But Sasuke-Kun was so much better. Though when I looked into his eyes they seem too tell a different story, it seemed that he had meant to bump into me.

"Seriously though, I should've watched where I was going" He grins.

"It's okay" I say feeling rather awkward. I've never had much experience with guys, I hang around them but I'm pretty clueless when it comes to the male species.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo. I just moved here. Hey do you know where Konoha High is?" The guy now known as Naruto rambled on. I raised my eyebrow.

'A new kid' I thought.

**'Damn he is fine' Inner Sakura said. **

'What the? I thought I got rid of you' I argued with her. Inner Sakura is pretty much my Inner emotions of how I really feel. She was created when I started Middle School. I had confidence but I never spoke my feelings so Inner Sakura was made. Though I feel as though she's a real person, because we sometimes have argument's of whats wrong and whats right.

**'Pu-lease. You could never get rid of me. And don't deny it honey, he is hella fine' Inner gushed. **I rolled my eyes.

'Whatever' Ending our little debate.

"Hello?" I was brought back to reality by that Naruto guy. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes "Are you okay? You sorta spaced out" He said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Wait did you say Konoha High? I go there" I stated.

Konoha High School. A public school mainly known for sports. Yup, Everyone there is a fan of some kind of sport, no matter what one it is. The popular sport being Football, next would be Basketball, then their would be Baseball, next up would be Netball and the list goes on until we get to the least played sport... Rugby League.

Not many people play Rugby League since the League team pretty much SUCK. The coach is too Lazy, the people on the team aren't fit enough and so forth. So no one really plays League, I hear that they might be taking the League program down next year if they don't win anymore games. Good, maybe they can use that extra money for other things.

"Oh cool.. then maybe we could walk together" He says with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. A flashback of Sasuke comes rushing through my mind and I can't help but feel sad.

"Sure" I faked a smile. I didn't really want to spend my time with the new kid but what choice do I have.

"So what's your name" He casually asked while looking at all the snacks trying too figure out what he wants.

"Haruno Sakura" I reply.

'Doritos or Pringles or maybe Blue Bird' So many choices. I decided on a cheese flavored Doritos. I looked over to see that Naruto chose a packet of Tim Tam's and he also had a packet of Doritos, though he had that Thai Chilli Sweet one. That one is probably my favorite one, if I chose that one they would be gone before I even arrived at school. Scratch that they would be gone the moment I leave the store.

I turned around and brought some other snacks, I brought some lollies as well. A habit of mine, I'm known as the girl with lollies since I buy them everyday. Yeah, 16 years old and I still buy lollies, but don't judge me at least I'm not smoking. (A/N: I based one of my own habits on Sakura. It's a true story that I turn up to school everyday with lollies). Lollipops, gum, zombie chews a few chocolates, a lot of other lollies and I'm all set. I grab a pie for breakfast. I pay for my meal and thank Jeffrey for it.

Naruto caught up to me. "Wow you sure love lollies" He said.

"Yeah" I say.

"Mind if I call you Lolly-Chan" He says casually. I glared at him slightly.

"Don't call me that" He chuckles and pats my head. I looked over to see what he brought. A blue G-Force (These are really nice) the Tim Tams, The Doritos and that was all I saw. Does this kid barely eat or something, well that explains why he's so skinny.

"Neh Lolly-Chan what's KHS like" My eye twitched at that nickname. Huffing I decided to ignore it for now.

"It's alright I guess. The education their is one of the best considering that we have teachers from former private schools. Oh and also-" I didn't get to finish since Naruto decided to cut me off.

"By what's KHS like I meant how are the sports" Of course a sports freak. Figured.

I sighed. "I wouldn't know since I don't play sports and I don't get myself involved. But from what I hear it's one of the best since we win in almost every sport" I answered truthfully. He gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me' I know that he's probably thinking how weird I am for not liking sports. But I just can't help it, I don't see the point of it. You don't learn from it, sports doesn't take you far in life.

"Do they have Rugby League?" He asked. Now that's a first. Usually all the new kids would want to play Football or something.. never League.

"Um yeah... but don't even bother since they're probably gonna take it down" I state in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?" His eyebrows were raised.

"To put it simple. The coach is lazy, the team sucks, no one want's to play it and they've never won a game before" I crossed my arms. We were still walking to High School. It shouldn't be too far now, I make a right turn and Naruto follows.

"Well not anymore. I'm going to be the best League player their is, the principle should keep the League program going because with Uzumaki Naruto here we'll be the number one team." He grins to himself. I held a small smile at his determination. Though I couldn't help but ask something that I've been thinking of.

"But why League. You could always make another team number one" Well majority of them since almost every KHS sports team is number one.

"It's kind of personal" He had this look in his eyes. I nodded my head, understanding that we've only just met and it would be pretty weird spilling out all your personal secrets and stuff to a stranger.

I spotted the High School up ahead. It's only somewhat fancy, but not too fancy.

(A/N: Can't be bothered explaining what the High School looks like so just use your imagination or Google one up)

Naruto and I walked towards the school. I looked over to see that he had a look of awe etched onto his face.

I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting year. I walked towards the High School with Naruto in tow. Yup I have a pretty good feeling that the new kid is going to spice things up a bit this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters here. I just can't get over this story and felt the need too update it, so here it is... Chapter 2 of In Denial. A note is that recently I also updated my other story Capture, it's a SasuHina pairing. Check it out, if you feel like it, or if your bored.. whatever.**

**Also their maybe a lot of P.O.V changes so yeah... **

**Anywho's**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V  
**

Walking into school with Naruto behind me looking at everything in awe like a lost puppy. Shaking my head at his childishness, I walked further into the corridors scanning for my locker. I had too change lockers since some snobby rich kid wanted it. It had the best view too, you could see the outside perfectly. A nice clear view.

When it came to the new locker change, I always seem to forger where it is.

"Neh Lolly-Chan, where are we going" I inhaled sharply at the nickname. How many times do I have too tell him that I do not like that nickname... and I'm not a lolly addict.

"Well, I'M going to look for my locker" I state. Indicating that he can go away. I'm not trying to be harsh or anything, I just don't want people to get the wrong idea. If they see me with Naruto people will start to believe that he's my boyfriend and that would ruin whatever chance I have with Sasuke.

"Sakura!" I heard a loud squeal. Both Naruto and I turned too see what it was. But I was instantly attacked by a blur. I looked into familiar blue eyes and noticed that it was Ino. She looked me up and down and her face held the biggest grin ever. "OMG, You look so CUTE!" She squealed loudly. I rolled my eyes. "loving the outfit" She says. I then notice her freeze, her gaze directed to my hair. A soft smile etched her face, her eyes held happiness in them. I knew for sure that she had spotted the red ribbon. I blushed at her gaze though.

Ino then finally directed her gaze elsewhere and they landed straight on Naruto's form. A small blush etching her face.

"Sakura who's this" She exclaims.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto" He announces himself a huge grin on his face.

'Idiot' was all I could think off.

**'Yeah your idiot' Inner said, flipping her hair.**

'Hush you' I thought too myself. 'He is not mine' Inner didn't reply but huffed and said whatever.

"Yamanaka Ino" I heard Ino introduce herself. She extended her hand too take. He took it and started shaking her hand.

"Neh Ino-Chan, where's the principles office" He exclaims. I remembered that he was only a new student and that he didn't know where the office would be.

"Go straight down and take a right. It's not hard to miss" Ino says.

"Thanks. Bye Ino-Chan, Lolly-Chan" He waves. Ino waves back while I huff.

Ino turns her gaze back to me, a smug smirk on her face. "Lolly-Chan eh?" She wiggles her eyebrows while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up, he keeps calling me that because of all the lollies I brought" I explained.

"Come to think about it, how did you two even meet?" She asked.

"The dairy, I was buying lunch, he bumped into me, said he was new here and so I decided to help him find his way too school" I said simply. Breaking it down. She nodded her head.

"Hey did you hear that TenTen is coming back" Ino said. TenTen is one of our other friends. She's pretty much the tomboy in the group though. TenTen left a while back because her grandfather in China got sick. So her family went over to help out since he had no one there for him.

"Really" I exclaimed. Happy that she's coming back. I met TenTen around the time Sasuke broke out friendship. TenTen actually saw what happened back then, she didn't mean too, but she did. She felt sorry for me that I lost one of my best friends and decided to comfort me. I was thankful for that too. I needed the shoulder too cry on since Ino was yet again absent.

After that we pretty much just became friends. The three off us, the three amigos.

"Really, really" I smiled.

I still haven't seen Sasuke yet. As if fate was messing with me I see him a few lockers away from mine. He was casually leaning on them talking too one of his friends. Neji Hyuuga. I have too close my mouth shut too keep myself from drooling. He just keeps getting handsomer each year. Sasuke's gaze catch mine and I blush. He doesn't break it, he just keeps staring. My heart starts pounding.

"Lolly-Chan" I heard the loud voice of the person I only met recently. Naruto was not too for behind from Sasuke. He had a big grin on his face.

'Gahh that idiot. He ruined the perfect chance.. Sasuke was staring right at me' I thought angrily. Inner seemed to disagree.

**'Who cares. He can stare all he wants, Naruto's approaching, quick tidy yourself up' Inner scolded.**

'Why? It's just Naruto and plus I just met him' I bit back.

**'Are you kidding me?' She said angrily.**

'Tch no I am not. Che, why are you defending him anyways?' I asked. Curious as to why someone of my own imagination would suddenly turn against me. Bitch, I made you, don't forget who your owner is.

**'I have a real good feeling about this kid that's why. So hurry up and say hello too him. He's coming this way. Shannaro!' Inner yelled. **

A good feeling? Pfft, yeah right. Even if he is a good kid or something it's not like we're gonna fall in love or something.

As I finally ended my argument with Inner I noticed that Sasuke's eyes traveled to Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to notice and walked straight past him. Naruto made his way over to me. Sasuke's gaze directed back to me in some kind of questioning look. It looked as though he was calculating what kind of relationship Naruto and I had.

'Gahhhh. Sasuke it's not what you think! I only just met him today! Stupid Naruto... go away' I glared at Naruto. He seemed taken aback and halted.

"Lolly-Chan?" He questioned. Tilting his head too the side like a baby fox. Come too think about it Naruto does remind me of a fox.. or a cat. one or the other.

"What?" I snapped. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Whoa. You okay?" He asked. I seemed to have ignored the fact that he used that ridiculous nickname.

"Fine" I grumbled. Peeking from the corner of my eye I noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking anymore, he was talking to his friend. My shoulders sagged a bit but I recovered quickly. Looking into Naruto's eyes. "Is there something you want?" I ask. Clearly wanting him too go away so that Sasuke would look at me again.

Oh gosh, I sound so creepy. I really got to stop reading those romance novels, their starting too fill my head with all these thoughts.

"Oh yeah. I got a message from Baa-Chan. She said something about a meeting today"

"Baa-Chan?" I asked.

"Oh.. the principle." Naruto grinned. My eyebrow twitched and before I knew it I bonked him on the head.. hard.

"Baka! Show some respect" I growl out. Naruto was whining on the floor, rubbing his abused head. I looked around too see that I have caused a scene, and everyone in the area was looking at Naruto and I. What made it worse was that Sasuke was staring too and his friends Neji and Suigetsu were laughing. I blushed in embarrassment. And awkwardly walking towards my locker, opening it and letting my head fall in shame.

I hear a certain chuckle and peeked from behind my locker to see Sasuke laughing. Oh great, even better. I glared at Naruto's backside.

"Sakura that was a bit harsh of you" Ino said. I know she was mocking me. Her tone of voice says in all. Naruto gets up from the ground and rubs the back of his head.

"Ouch that was sore" He says. I do fell kind of bad though, I didn't mean to punch him. It's not like me too get so worked up over something so little, it's also not like me too lash out at someone and completely punch them in the head without a good enough reason to do it.

"Gomen" I say. Eyes full of guilt.

"Haha don't worry about it. But damn you sure do hit hard" He says with a slight chuckle. Honestly, this guy smiles at almost everything.

"Anyways, you should really show some manners Naruto. The school principle is someone not too mess with" Tsunade Senju, Konoha High's principle. The woman ain't no ordinary principle though, she's one scary one. Her voice can make even the schools wrestling captain tremble in fear. I've only witnessed it once, but I've seen the inhuman strength of that woman and it is not pretty.

"Haha you warned me a little too late." He rubbed his head.

'So he's already experienced her wrath, that makes me feel twice as guilty' I thought sadly.

"Wait why did you need too see the principle anyway?" Ino asked.

"Well, so that I could get my locker combo and stuff" He said.

"Oh.. well then wheres your locker" Ino asked.

"Locker number 23.. haha sweet Michael Jordan's number" He gushed. I rolled my eyes, boys and their sports.

"Ino are you coming over today?" I asked. We always go too each others houses everyday after school and just hang out.

"Sorry, the cheerleaders got a meeting. We lost quite a bit of people last year so we decided to hold a meeting too see what will happen this year" Ino was head co-captain for the cheer leading team. Head cheerleader was-

"Well, well, well, look who it is" I heard too oh-so-familiar voice of my arch rival. Karin Oto. She still looked the same after all these years though. Fiery red hair that spiked up on one side giving her this fierce look, flawless skin, curvy body, red eyes with purple glasses, and that all too familiar smirk plastered on her face.

Her attire was no doubt the latest fashion. Did I mention that her father was a multimillionaire in the fashion industry. A lot of Karin's clothes are exclusive since her father only wants the best for his little girl.

Karin's father is none other than Orochimaru. His daughter is spoiled rotten though I will admit that Orochimaru makes the best clothes out there. His fashion line is worldwide and almost everything new is sold on the first day.

(A/N: Me being lazy again.. so you could think up an outfit for Karin. Since my choice in fashion is a basketball shirt with sweatpants)

Karin is one beautiful girl. She's talented, not very smart when it comes to academics but not dumb either. Her life seemed too scream perfect, the only way for the perfection too be complete would be Sasuke. And that's when I come in. I knew for a fact that she hated mine and Sasuke's friendship. She knew that I liked him too, and she did her very best too remind me that HE broke the friendship HE didn't want to continue our bond.

That same very day was the day I was going to confess too.

"Karin" I say her name as if it's some kind of poison on my tongue that must be spat out immediately.

She smirks. "So you did get the make-up. Though to be honest you should of gotten some AGES ago" She emphasizes the ages. I rolled my eyes, this girl is a handful. Her ruby eyes land on Naruto, the boy seemed oblivious to the gaze and was awkwardly looking around. I watched as some kind of emotion flickered in her eyes. Only for a brief second though. "Who's this. Your boyfriend?" She says.

"No" I say while Naruto himself blushes. "This is Naruto. A FRIEND of mine. Naruto this is someone you don't need to know" I say. Naruto has an awkward upturn of his lips.

"Yo" He says. I knew he was uncomfortable. I don't blame him, being in the middle of a girl fight isn't the best situation too be him.

"Hi. The names Oto Karin" She says proudly.

"Ah. Uzumaki Naruto at your service" Naruto says with that stupid grin on his face.

"Right" Karin says in a disinterested manner. "Anyways. I can't be here too long. Don't want to be infected with foreheads ugliness. Chow" She says and walks off. Most likely too find her so called friends.

"Um-" Naruto questions but I cut him off. Already knowing his question.

"Don't ask" I tell him. He nods and shuts his mouth up. Just then the bell rings, telling us that we had too go to assembly. They do this every year, hold a boring assembly that talks about all the rules and stuff, some speeches about goals and future choices and other things that have been repeated over and over again. Like a never ending cycle.

I head of too the hall, Naruto following. Ino took of sometime ago, probably too meet up with Shikamaru.

"So what's happening" Naruto ask.

"Assembly. We do this every year" I say.

"What happens in assembly"

"Well, speeches about life choices and goals. Rules that aren't too be broken, and a few words of advice from the principle" I say simply. Naruto nods his head and we both walk into the hall. To my horror their were only seats in the front rows left. You see everyone pretty much rushes too assembly. Not because they love it.. oh no..

You see. The front row is probably the worst row too sit in.

1. All the geeks sit in the front

2. They have too put up with Principle Tsunade's loud voice

3. It smells horrid at the front since that kid that barely takes a shower sits in front

and the BIGGEST reason-

"EVERYONE. SETTLE DOWN, AND PLEASE FILL UP ALL THE SEATS" The booming voice of Might Gai resonates throughout the building. You see, Gai-Sensei isn't really a bad teacher. He's just too loud and he spits a lot when he speaks. the poor souls up front have too go through the horror of having Gai spit all over them. It's so bad that they walk out soaked. That's why all the geeks are up in the front.

"Hey lets go too the front" Naruto suggest happily. I grabbed his hand just as he was about to leave.

"No way! Are you crazy" He looked at me as if I were mad. I scanned the area, and to my luck there were seats in the middle. I looked over and felt my breathe hitch. The seats were next too none other than Sasuke!.

Naruto followed my line of vision. "Let's go over there then" he says and pulls me towards the seats where Sasuke was sitting. I lost my voice and I wanted to shout out that I didn't want to go over there. But what choice do I have. If I didn't, I'll be getting a second shower. And I did not want to ruin my hair or make-up.

We finally got to the seats only to see that Karin sat in one of them leaving one left. I didn't know whether I should feel happy or not. Karin looked up at me and scrunched her nose up in disgust, But I noticed how her features soften when she looked at Naruto.

"The losers sit up front.. remember Sakura" She says. Sasuke turned his head and looked at me. His friends did too. They looked at Naruto in question. Sasuke had his eyes trained on Naruto as if sizing him up or something. Naruto glared at Sasuke, while Sasuke looked taken aback, before glaring right back.

"Come on Lolly-Chan. Let's go" He says. I watch in embarrassment as Karin, Neji and Suigetsu snicker at my nickname. Naruto was about too drag me too the front. But I stopped him. "Lolly-Chan? There are spare seats in the front. And besides this one only has one seat" he says. I knew he was right. But as I said before I did not want a second shower.

"No we are staying" I state. Still noting that Sasuke had his eyes on me.

"Okay then" He says slowly. He sits down on the seat.

'Asshole could've given me the seat' Karin laughs and mouths 'Loser' to me. I know that she's only laughing because of the fact that Naruto sat down instead of offering me the seat. But the next thing I knew was that a pair of hands lay on my waist and I was pulled down onto Naruto's lap!.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was having a good chat with Suigetsu and Neji before Karin came along. I groaned the girl was just so annoying. Why can't she see that I'm clearly not interested in her. She talked too me about something and I just tuned her out. Going straight back to talking with Suigetsu and Neji.

"Man that fight was awesome. One punch and BOOM instand knockout" Suigetsu said, making wild hand gestures and sound effects. Shaking my head at the guys antics.

I met Suigetsu when I was 12. The guy wouldn't leave me alone and just insist that I hang out with him. I gave in and decided 'what the heck'. He's not a very smart guy, but he is one of the best defenders in football. I noted Sui to be my best bud, after all the stupid shit we've been through and done, me and this guy will continue too do it all over again.

After awhile I met Neji Hyuuga. A young genius, his pale eyes are calculating and fierce, only holding a soft spot for those important too him. Neji and I didn't get along at first. But then we ended up becoming the best of friends. He's also related to Hinata Hyuuga, his cousin who comes here.

Hinata. A nice creamy complexion, dark hair that's as long as my mothers, pearly white eyes that hold nothing but innocence. A sweet voice like an angel-.

"-Remember Sakura" I heard the name of someone that I haven't spoken too since my childhood days. I looked over to see Sakura with that same guy I saw her with earlier on. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and the strangest whisker marks on his face.

I didn't really listen into their conversation since it was none of my business. I looked over at Sakura and noted that she hadn't changed much, besides from her hair being longer. I felt a slight pang in my heart at the words that I spoke to her on _that day _I want to apologize and rekindle our old friendship. But every time I look at her I can't help but feel guilty about the harsh words I spoke. Every time I try to apologize, her teary face pops into my mind, and I walk away before she sees me. I've watched as she made new friends and she still hung with Ino, I know that Sakura isn't a very popular girl, but she is a pretty one.

Breaking out of my thoughts I watched as the new kid sat on the last seat leaving Sakura to stand. I clenched my fist. No wonder why she punched his today, the guy must be a complete jerk.

I was about to say something when I saw his hands wrap themselves around Sakura's waist and pull her down so that she was sitting on his lap. My eyes widen slightly at that and I watched as Karin was gaping at them. Blondie didn't seem to notice anything and Sakura was speechless with red cheeks.

Whispers were heard from behind us. I noted how some of the girls were glaring daggers at Sakura. The blonde only just started and he's already got fan girls. Hn.

I turned my head back too the front, making it look like I wasn't interested. But I really wanted too lecture the blonde, if he hurts her I swear I'm gonna-

"Sasuke" I heard the voice of my best bud.

"Hn" Suigetsu looked at me with raised brows.

"Never mind"

"Hn"

Out of the corner of my eye Sakura and Blondie seemed too be arguing. The sight was quite comical actually. I listened into their conversation.

"Stop squirming Lolly-Chan" Blondie said. I raised my eyebrow at the nickname, but then remembered that Sakura always loved her lollies and I hear that she still buys them now.

"N-N-Naruto! Let g-g-go. This is embarrassing!" Sakura cried out.

_'So the blondes name is Naruto'_

"Well, you didn't want to go to the front. And seeing as this is the only seat left that isn't at the front you we've got no choice. Unless you want to sit on the ground" This Naruto said.

I watched as Sakura pouted like a child and settle down.

"Um excuse me, can you tell your girlfriend too move. I can't see" A girl from behind asked that Naruto fellow. And both teens blush.

I snorted in amusement and turned my attention back up front. The principle making her way up stage. About too start this boring assembly.

This year is going to be... interesting

* * *

**And cut. Yay second chapter done :).  
**

**Does know how long it will take me too write up the third considering how lazy I am. **

**My bad for the chapter being shorter than the first. The third will probably be longer.. does know, yet.. that's if I pretty much feel like writing it.**

**Thanks for the reviews for this story. Even though it was only 1 chapter. And yeah.**

**So yeah.**

**One Love, MushiMonster out.**

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Li Ho~. Heyo peoples... it's MushiMonsters back with another chapter of In Denial. I'm not going to make any excuses on why I haven't upgraded in a while, so I'm just going to tell the truth and say that I was too lazy too type, plus I was watching the Naruto Shippuden series. **

**Anywho's not much too say really so onwards with the story**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Sakura  
**

I practically rushed out of the assembly as quickly as I can when it was over. That was probably the most embarrassing situation of my life. I ignored Naruto's calls and just kept on walking out till I was sure I disappeared from his sight. I couldn't take all those whispers and stares, I could just feel them burning the back of my skull.

Why did Naruto have too sit me on his lap. It didn't help that Sasuke was staring almost the whole time too.

'Oh sweet earth, do me a favor and swallow me whole' I pleaded in my thoughts. Mentally punching myself for thinking such stupid things.

"Kukuku. My, my Sakura. Isn't your relationship with Naruto rushing a bit too fast" I heard a teasing voice and knew it was Ino's. I blushed and turned around to glare at those amused blue orbs of hers. She did nothing but chuckle.

"Shut up, there was only one sit left and I didn't think the idiot would pull me onto his lap" My face heat up at my own words. But it was true though.

"Ah-huh sure, sure. I believe you" She flipped a piece of her long blonde hair and smirked. "I believe that Sasuke-Kun was staring at you a lot too, such a player you are Sakura" She continued with her mocking and I tried my best too glare but I knew it failed since she started laughing "I'm just joking"

"Now what am I going to do, Sasuke-Kun probably thinks that were... dating" I shuddered. Naruto wasn't bad looking, but he just wasn't my type at all.

Ino rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. "Who cares. Naruto's hot" She says in a dreamily tone. "Look, no need to offend, but you've been crushing on the guy ever since you were in kindergarten and still haven't told him. And I hate seeing you chase after one guy when theres millions of guys out there that are way better" She scolds me.

**'You tell her sister' Inner says. **

"What are you trying to say" I narrow my eyes at her. If this was some trick-

"Look, I know you think I'm trying to trick you out of liking Sasuke so I can have him... but the truth is... I like someone else" She says. I can tell that she wasn't lying either since her face was so serious looking. "Anyway, you need to pick girl. Either ask him out, or go out with someone else. If Sasuke rejects you then let it be" She says in a matter-of-fact tone. I feel myself hyperventilating a little bit.

"I c-can't Ino. I'm scared, I've liked him for so long. It would be hard dealing with the fact that he rejected me" I say. Freaking out about how I was actually going to deal with a rejection from Sasuke.. my long time crush since I was 5.

"Look Sakura. You can't keep chasing the guy. Either tell him you like him now, or live to regret it" She says and turns on her heels walking off too god knows where.

'What the hell! I can't tell Sasuke that I LIKE HIM. He'll think I'm weird. He'll probably be grossed out or something' I thought sadly.

**'Oh suck it up and stop being a baby, just listen to Ino's advice. Do want to live a life of regrets or what?' Inner tells me.**

'What if he says no' I say back. Already knowing the answer.

**She rolls her eyes. 'Then he says no, big deal, cry it up and move on. Geez' **

I breathe in and breathe out. I hear the bell ringing signalling that we should head to our homerooms too receive our timetables. I knew that I had Iruka since everyone in my grade would have him. I've never had Iruka-Sensei before, but I hear that he is a great teacher.

I walk into the homeroom and the first thing I saw was yellow. My cheeks turn pink as I notice that Naruto was in the same homeroom as me, but he's not alone I see. He's sitting with Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, TenTen, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga

Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru are sitting behind them chatting away.

'He makes friends fast' I thought to myself.

Kiba Inuzuka. One of the loudest people I know, he's known as the dog boy since he always smells like one, somewhat acts like one, and literally brings one to school. Kiba is an alright guy, he's loyal, loud though, but he's a good friend. An idiot at times but serious when he needs to be. Tanned skin, black eyes that look like slits, sharp pointy teeth and wild brown hair.

Next up is Rock Lee. Probably the strangest looking person I've ever seen, he dresses exactly like Gai-Sensei. Only difference is that Lee has the BUSHIEST eyebrows I have ever seen. Lee is a good person though, he's determined and loves YOUTH. The guy is somewhat inspiring to watch. He has pale skin, bushy brows, huge circle eyes with three eyelashes on each on and a weird bowl cut.

Next up is TenTen. The tomboy of the group, she hates doing girly things since she fines them so boring. She's number one in the archery club. TenTen is probably someone I admire, she doesn't need anyone too help her, she's strong enough to fight her own battles. She has pale skin, chocolate brown eyes that are always so sweet looking, TenTen is also a very tiny girl, she ties her hair into two buns.

Shino Aburame. To be honest I don't know what to say about him, he always keeps to himself, only talking when necessary. Shino is very quiet and you usually have to do a double take whenever he's around. I can't say much on his appearance since he wears these long coats with hoods and glasses. I've never actually seen his eyes before, it's always been a mystery.

Next us is Hinata Hyuuga. I know I've already talked about her before but honestly the girl is so quiet and shy, somewhat delicate to.. like a flower. I envy Hinata's looks the most out of anyone, she's the most beautiful girl ever, with flawless natural skin. Everything about the girl is natural, no makeup needed.

I noticed though how Hinata would constantly look at Naruto and start blushing. Giggling here and there whenever Naruto would say something.

'Neji's not gonna like this' I thought smugly. Neji never liked it when a guy looked at Hinata, he would glare at them and if they don't back off he'll warn them. They don't take the warning, he'll beat them to a pulp. He's so protective over the girl it's not even funny. He even tenses up if a guy breathes the same air as her.

Naruto turns towards me "Lolly-Chan" He calls out and waves me over. Everyone looks at the two of us in confusion, wondering what kind of relationship we had.

I walked over and awkwardly smiled at them. TenTen was giving me a funny look.

"So when were you going to tell us that you had a boyfriend" She giggled a bit. Naruto blushed while I stuttered a bit.

"H-h-he's not my b-b-boyfriend" I defended lamely.

"Then why were you sitting on his lap hmm" She says. I groaned. Everyone looked at me and smirked. Happy that I've 'gotten over' Sasuke. As if. Well everyone except Hinata of course, she frowned a bit.

'Yup, she so likes him' I thought.

"It's just a misunderstanding. There was only one seat left and we didn't want to sit up at the front. So Naruto thought that it would be a good idea to sit me in his lap" I defended. But realized how wrong the sentence sounded.

"Oh Sakura, I never thought the day would come to this" TenTen faked fainted. "Oh the cruel world" Naruto laughs awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to TenTen since there were four to a table since it was a group. Me, TenTen, Kiba and Naruto all sat at this one. Ino, Chouji and Shika sat behind us. Hinata, Shino and Lee all sat on the left of us next to the window.

Kiba and Naruto started chatting away about boy stuff while TenTen kept bugging me about Naruto. Quietly of course so that he doesn't hear, I doubt that he would though since him and Kiba seem to be in a pretty intense conversation. Little do I know is that Kiba is also bugging Naruto about mine and his relationship.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Come on dude, just admit it, you like her" Kiba wiggles his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoves him while he laughed like a maniac.

"We ain't like that Kiba. We're just friends" I say back to him.

"Ah-huh. So friends let each other sit on their laps during assemblies" I groaned while he smirked. When will he just let that go. Okay I will admit, when I first saw Sakura, I thought that she was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. I purposely bumped into her so that I could get to know her. I found it so cute how she would buy all those lollies.

I thought about taking it slow, but when I was coming back from the principles office, I noticed her staring at the raven haired guy. I knew those eyes all too well, even when I was nearby she still had her gaze fixed on him.

I knew for a fact that I don't got a chance with her.

"Ask her out" Kiba's voice broke through my train of thought.

"W-what" I was obviously caught of guard and stuttered a bit there. That was something I didn't expect. Kiba rolled his eyes as if that was the most obvious thing to do.

"Come on dude. You like the chick so just ask her out" Kiba states. Nodding too himself with his arms crossed.

"It's not that easy" I say.

"Pfft. Man up then" He retorts.

"She likes someone else" I bit back.

"Get her too like you then"

"I doubt that would even be possible"

"Then make it possible" God dammit Kiba. Stop making this hard.

"How?" I asked. He smiled smugly at me.

"You my friend. Came to the right person when it comes to relationship advice" He says in a know-it-all like manner.

I hear a snort and looked back to where Shika was. Embarrassed that he heard our conversation. "You being a great relationship adviser might as well be the same as me being hyper" He says in a bored manner and yawned a bit. I snicker at that remark knowing how impossible it would be too see Shika as hyper as someone like me.

Kiba took offense to the comment and growled. "I am a great relationship adviser thank you very much" He ranted on and on about how great he was with advice.

"So I hear you like Sakura" Shika states and I blushed.

"You heard?" I asked nervously. Looking around to see if anyone had heard, but happy too note that nobody was listening.

"Nope" He says out of boredom. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then how-" I never got to finish since he interrupted.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out you know. The nicknames, the lap sitting, the sneaky glances, the look in your eyes. Shall I go on" He states. Looking at me with those bored eyes of his.

Huh. I take back what I said when I doubted Kiba about Shika being one of the smartest guys out there.

"Look Naruto. I get that you like her and all, but I suggest that maybe you should give up. Sakura's like Sasuke for a long time now, I doubt that she'll give up on her crush" He says. My shoulders sagged a bit but then I raised my eyebrow.

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked. As if on cue or something. Shika points to the doorway and in walks the same guy Sakura was looking at before. Now I really got a good look at him. Flawless pale skin, dark orbs, perfect black hair that spikes up at the back, pale pink lips, strong jaw and I can tell that this guy was fit.

Dare I say it, but this guy just screamed handsome. I noticed how all the girls squealed at his entrance, whereas all the guys looked on in envy. I scowled, jealously wiping over my system.

He sits down, not to far from where we are. With that Karin girl, a guy with light blue hair and a strong looking guy with orange hair. That Sasuke dude seemed to notice someones gaze on him and turned his head in my direction.

Nothing was spoken, we just stared at each other for who knows how long. Basically sizing each other up, I can just feel it in my bones that this guy was going to be competition. And I love a good rival.

I smirked at him and he raised his brow. Before you know it he smirks right back at me. And I just know that we have the same thought process.

'Your going down' And I know right there that I'm going to have a rival, maybe one that would actually be a challenge this time. I feel so excited and I can see the excitement swirling in those black orbs of his.

The teachers walks in and I turned my head to the front. Smirk still in place.

Oh yeah, this is so going to be an interesting year.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

That moment I caught the stare of that new kid I knew for a fact that I'm finally going to have a bit of competition in this school. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of great sports players in this school. It's just that none of them ever had the guts to ever challenge me. And here I am. Sitting in my usually spot with the same people, practically having a stare off with the new kid.

Naruto. Yeah that's his name. Hn. Maybe this year I'm finally going to have a rival. It's a secret of mine that I've always wanted one. But every time I come close to calling someone a rival, they end up being a wuss and backing out. I knew for a fact that the new kid was just as excited as me for having a new kid.

I didn't realize that I had my smirk still in place until I heard a lot of squealing. I look around and notice all the gazes on me. I catch Sakura's eyes and she blushes. I know that she likes me, Heck I've known since we were small. But I didn't say anything because she was the first person too ever become my friend. Even though she liked me back then, she wasn't as annoying as all the other girls.

I just can't see her that way though. I can't see us in a relationship together, even if we were it just wouldn't work out. I mean, Sakura is more like a little sister towards me. And it just feels so wrong to harbor feelings towards your little sister. I looked over to the girl I actually like and notice how her gaze was set straight onto Naruto. I clenched my fist in jealously as I watched the girl that I've been in love with for a while now, look at another man.

Since this table was only for four Neji sat somewhere else. I'm surprised that he's not sitting with Hinata. I groaned in irritation as I watch Hinata stare at Naruto with admiration. A look that I've wanted from her since I first saw her. Only Suigetsu and Juugo know that I like Hinata. I haven't built up the guts too tell Neji since he might flip a bird or something.

Might as well do that flashback thing to the day that I started liking her.

**FLASHBACK. BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THEM :)**

_I was walking to the principles office with a bunch of documents that my teachers wanted delivered. I sighed. I sometimes hated being the first too finish test in my class, since I was usually the one that had to deliver stuff to the principles office._

_I was coming up to a turn when I felt myself falling and landing harshly on my back. My back hurt like a bitch and I was trying to open my eyes. I smelt vanilla, and it smelt really good. I opened my eyes too see a bunch off dark indigo locks that were probably shoulder length. The small weight pushed themselves up. I was about to yell at the girl for doing something like this but when the girls eyes opened I stopped and my eyes widen slightly._

_Pearly white eyes looked into my own dark orbs. White, the opposite of black. She had a blush on her cheeks and she was stuttering out a apologizing while quickly scrambling off. She helped me up and bowed before running off. _

_I looked back and shook my head before picking up the documents and heading on my way to the principles office. I walked in a daze just thinking about those pearly white eyes. I groaned at my own stupidity for thinking of something useless. Not that the girl was useless or anything. But you get what I mean._

_I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes and before you know it. Here I am, practically stalking the girl. With each day I stalk her, the more and more I begin to like her._

_When High School came my breathe hitched as I looked at the girl that I've confirmed that I liked. She look so beautiful, her hair coming down to her waist, how concentrated she was on her book and all. Though I wasn't the only one to notice how much more beautiful she had gotten. She certainly did get a lot more curvier too, just saying. Anyways, I noticed how all the other guys stared at her, probably thinking the same thing as me._

_I glared at them all and they quickly went back to doing what they were doing before. I'm not gonna lie, I am one possessive bastard. Behind her was Sakura and I feel the wave of guilt washing over me. I noticed how Karin came up to her and taunted her, and I wanted to yell at Karin for picking on my little sister. But realized I couldn't._

_1. Hinata was there._

_2. I might lead Sakura on_

_3. I still can't bear with the guilt _

_4. Rumors will spread _

_and 5 I will have to put up with Karin's complaining of 'Why her' And so fourth. _

**Flashback end  
**

Groaning inwardly at the love triangle, or rectangle since. I like Hinata, but Hinata likes Naruto and Naruto likes Sakura while Sakura likes me. When I said that this year was going to be interesting, I'm not gonna lie, it surely is. Hn. I wonder what's going to happen to the four of us, Whatever, just as long as that dobe doesn't get Hinata and I get her first then everything will be fine.

But first, I'm going to have to make it up to Sakura. Let her down easy that I don't love her and that I think about her as a little sister and that she should like someone else. I look over at Naruto and watch as he was more focused or Sakura more than anything.

'Maybe this could work' I watched as Naruto just continued to stare with a small dust of pink on his tanned cheeks. 'Maybe' I thought before finally listening to what out homeroom teacher was saying. I sit back and relaxed in my seat.

Yeah, this is totally going to be a interesting year.

* * *

**Ya I finally finished this chapter. I'm so proud of myself for not being lazy and actually completing it. *gives myself a pat on the back*.  
**

**Well that was it for the third chapter. My bad that it's pretty much short since my fingers were starting to get a bit sore and I really wanna watch the Naruto Shippuden series so yeah.**

**Sorry if there's grammar mistakes and stuff. I couldn't be bothered editing it and stuff so yeah.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it and yeah.**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out.**

**Peace :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Li Ho~ MushiMonsters here with a new chapter of In Denial. I'm gonna be honest again that I was too lazy too write anything. It's just been so hot these days. Anyways there's not much to say really so enjoy the chapter.**

**Before I forget I'll be adding a little NaruHina too. Though there maybe a bit more NaruHina then SasuSaku so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto and blah blah blah**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V  
**

Homeroom was boring, Iruka-Sensei just kept on saying what the principle said in the assembly. The only difference was the expectation for us. My head rest on my desk as I observed the people around me. I turned back too see that Ino was doing her nails, Chouji was eating, Shika was fast asleep. Shaking my head at the three I turned my head to where Lee and that sat.

Lee was listening to whatever Sensei was saying, Shino was just sitting there while Hinata was reading a book. I stared at her a little longer than necessary. The girl isn't really my type, but I will admit that she is a beauty. She'd make a perfect wife to some lucky fellow.

I never noticed how long I was staring until pearly eyes landed on my cerulean eyes. She looked at me and blushed a red color. I gaze her a smile and she smiled back. Shyly turning too look out the window. I was still staring at her and she looked back at me. Her cheeks still the same shade of red. I was so bored that I started making silly faces. She looked at me weirdly before giggling softly. I chuckled a bit and made some more silly faces. She ended up joining in and started making funny faces with me.

I chuckled at some of the faces she made. I looked over at Sakura too see that she had an irritated look on her face. I chuckled nervously and looked away. My eyes went back too Hinata too see that she was still looking at me. She mimicked me and put her arms on her desk, laying her head on her arms. We just sat there, staring at each other and I couldn't help but smile.

I was very oblivious to the fact that onyx eyes of my self declared rival were glaring daggers at me. I felt a shiver down my back and turned my head to look at the angry onyx eyes. He was glaring at me and I felt a shudder. The guy was intimidating, I had no clue as to why he was glaring at me so I glared right back. He gritted his teeth and managed to increase his glare, growling lowly.

I increased my own glare and sparks were pretty much flying between us from the glares we were sending each other.

'What is this guys problem' I thought.

"Naruto are you listening?" I hear the voice of my Sensei and looked over to the angry brown eyes. I gulped slightly. Iruka was not someone to mess with.

"Um yeah" I replied lamely. The class had their eyes on me.

"What did I say before then?" He placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

"Ahhh... Naruto are you listening" I say back. The whole class started laughing and Iruka started glaring at me, it didn't help that, that Sasuke guy was still glaring at me.

"Naruto you really need to improve your listening skills. Detention after school" I hear a few people snicker at that remark. I found it unfair how Sensei called me out but not Sasuke. I grumbled and laid my head back on my arms. Sakura was shaking her head at me while TenTen just sat there amused. Kiba was still laughing at my reply.

I looked back over to Hinata and she smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded slightly and turned my head back to the front. Just waiting for that bell to ring so that I could out of here.

The bell had finally rang and I had my first class of the day.

I looked at my timetable for the day, happy that there weren't so many classes. Only about six. Though, Maths, P.E, English, Science and Social Studies we had to have. While we got to pick 2 different courses for ourselves. I chose Drama and Music.

**Homeroom - Umino Iruka. Room 3, 9:10 - 9:20.**

**Maths - Sarutobi Asuma. Room 10, 9:20 - 10:50**

**Break - 10:50 - 11:10**

**P.E - Maito Gai. Gym, 11:10 - 12:05**

**English - Hatake Kakashi. Room 7, 12:05 - 1:00**

**Lunch - 1:00 - 1:40**

**Science - Yuuhi Kurenai. Room 8, 1:40 - 2:30**

**Drama - Mitarashi Anko, Performing Arts room, 2:30 - 3:20**

(**A/N: **This is pretty much the same times as my school. The timetable changes each day out of all 7 courses that you have to do. If your not doing one class one day, you do it on the next).

I found it pretty cool how the classes aren't the same everyday. I was a little bummed that I didn't have Music today, but I was happy that I had it tomorrow.

I had Maths with Sarutobi Asuma and I had no where to go.

I looked around and spotted Hinata packing her things. Sakura had already left with TenTen-Chan.

"Hinata" I called out. Said girl blushed heavily.

"N-N-N-Naruto-Kun" She stutters.

"Neh. Do you know where room 10 is. I got Maths with Sarutobi Asuma" I say.

"I d-d-d-do t-t-to" She says.

"Really that's great" She nods. "Can I see your timetable" Without a word she hands me her timetable and I was surprised to see that we had almost the exact same timetable. We've got almost every single class together. Well it does make sense, I did hear that everyone in our homeroom class were going to be in all the same classes, except for the options we chose.

I noticed that Hinata had chosen Art and Japanese.

I raised my brow but didn't say anything. Silently handing her timetable back. I was going to choose both Art and Japanese as well, I've been told that I'm pretty good at Art. I would've chosen Japanese but that course was too easy since I already know how to speak Japanese. Though I have a little trouble writing in Kanji.

I follow Hinata out the door too our classroom. We shared small talk here and there, she wasn't much of a talker, so I mainly did all the talking while she listened.

I was hoping that I could walk with Sakura though, I mean, Hinata's a great friend but I really wanted too walk with Sakura. Oh well.

We walk into class and I see everyone in my homeroom class already there. Sakura and that were up in the front. My self declared rival who I haven't officially met yet sat at the back looking cool. We catch each others gazes and I swear that he was picturing my murder in his mind. I looked pissed off at me for some reason. I shrugged it off and followed Hinata to where everyone else was.

"Yo" I sat down next too Kiba.

"You are such a player" Kiba says as I finally took my seat. Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting in front of us.

I raised my brow. "Why?" I say. Confused as too how I am a player.

"First Sakura and now Hinata. Tsk, Tsk Naruto" He shakes his head. I glared at him.

"It's not like that. Me and Hinata are just friends. She was helping to class, that's all" I replied honestly. He looked at me with a sign of doubt.

"Ah-huh. Then what was that in homeroom" He says.

"What was what?"

"You were staring at her"

"Was not" I defended myself. Okay maybe I was.

"Liar. I saw you two staring at each other and making silly faces at each other. I also saw the both of you resting your heads on your arms while just staring at each other and smiling here and there" He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I blushed "Was not" Was my lame reply.

He laughs. "I will say this again. You my friend are such a player" He pats my back and continues to laugh. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up. I was bored and as I said before, Hinata is just a friend" I defended myself.

"Ah-huh. Whatever lets you sleep at night"

"Asshole" I mumble while he just laughs.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I clenched my fist in anger. I was angry that he was staring at her, I was angry that she was staring right back. She should be making those silly faces with me, not him. What made it even worse was that she actually SMILED at him. She has never smiled at me before!. Okay we barely talk too each other, but still.

I sat in the back row of Asuma-Sensei's class sulking. I will admit that I am jealous of how that guy got the girl of my dreams too react like that.

I looked over to the door and saw how both him and her walked in while casually talking. That done it, I saw red and glared at him. But not just any glare, oh no. The Uchiha death glare, a glare that promises murder. And one Naruto whatever his last name is happens to be the victim. I pictured his murder over and over in my head. He seemed to have gotten the message and glared back.

I noticed that he just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit with the others. I gritted my teeth, I wanted to go up there and smash his face into the desk. I listened in on that Kibi- whatever his name is and Naruto's conversation.

He was talking about Naruto being a player between Sakura and Hinata.

'That little shit, how dare he play my innocent little sisters and the girl of my dreams heart' I thought angrily. Two of the most important girls in my life being played on by some, some player.

Now this is more of a reason to make him my rival. Oh I can't wait for P.E today, I hope we play dodge ball and that me and Blondie are on opposite teams.

"Sasuke, your scaring me" I hear Suigetsu's voice and turned my head to glare at him for interrupting my glaring at a certain blonde. He gulps and waves his hands in defeat.

"Sasuke stop sulking. It's not good for the skin" I hear Neji say. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. Neji's always been like that when it comes to looks. I swear he's more of a girl than a boy.

"Whatever" I grumble. Still sulking a bit.

"What's wrong" He asked.

"Nothing"

"I know you Uchiha" He threatens with his eyes narrowed.

'Well, might as well tell I dig his cousin' I thought.

"I like your cousin Hinata" I say bluntly, but quietly so that only he can hear. To my surprise he nodded.

"Continue" He says in a calm manner.

"Your not gonna yell at me or anything" I asked with a raised brow. He sighs out loud.

"Sasuke, I've known you for a while now and I know that your a good guy. Plus I already know that you like Hinata and I approve of you liking her" He says lowly so that only I could hear. I was startled that he already knew that I like her and looked at Juugo with a accusing look.

He simply just looked at Suigetsu and I turned my head towards him and glare. He laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. "Hehe, it might of slipped out" I groaned while he continues to laugh sheepishly. Trust Sui and his big mouth.

I looked over to the blonde too see that he was still talking to that Kibi guy. I looked over too my dream girl to expecting her too be reading, but to my horror and frustration she was staring at that stupid blonde idiot dobe.

I went but to my sulking.

"Let me guess, you hate the fact that she probably has a crush on that new guy and your jealous that they've been smiling and making silly faces at each other. While also just simply staring at each other in home room, am I correct" I hear Juugo speak in a calm manner. He was spot on there. Due to my quietness he took that as a yes.

I glanced over at Neji too see him seething and mumbling to himself. "How could Hinata-Sama like someone so.. so irresponsible looking, I bet that new kid is trouble, he SCREAMS trouble. Also he sat Sakura on his lap. Oh he is dead, a dead man for playing with my sweet innocent cousins heart. Yes, Yes, He is dead... I must find a way to get rid of the corpse without getting caught... yes yes" I smirked, Neji was such an over protective cousin that people thought that Neji was in love with his cousin and that the two were dating.

Asuma-Sensei finally entered the classroom. Looks like he finally finished his smoke, It's no secret that the man is practically a chain smoker. You can see him having one at the back where all the smokers are, Asuma-Sensei is the only teacher that doesn't tell the kids off for smoking since he does it himself.

And it's a well known fact that the guy sometimes loans a smoke off some off the other kids here, and sometimes he gives them a smoke or two or he buys them a packet.

Why the principle will hire such a man is unknown. But then again there are a lot of messed up teachers in this school. Like my favorite sensei Kakashi, yeah I will admit that the guy is my favorite since he's better then all the other lunatic sensei's. Kakashi is a carefree man who's known for his tardiness, he's always late for classes. He'll either be there 10 minutes after the bell, or 10 minutes before the bell for next period. He also reads porn in class.. like literally. While were working he just pulls out a porn book and reads it in front of the class. The guys has some bad traits, but he's still my favorite since he's the only one that actually understands me.

"I see a lot of new faces and some faces that I have seen before" Asuma says while smiling. "Well, then, I best introduce myself. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, you may call me Asuma, or Asuma sensei.. Any questions" He says. No one responds so he just nods his head and tells us to introduce ourselves.

Another reason why I like Kakashi-Sensei better is that he doesn't bother with the introductions. He's pretty much just like.

_'I won't bother with introductions since I'll get too know you during the year' And then does that eye smile of his. _Yeah that's Kakashi for you, If you know him well enough that's code for. 'To be honest I don't really care'.

Once everyone was done Asuma started talking about what were going to be doing this year. Pretty much the same as last year which to me is a bore.

-Time Skip-

"Man that was boring. I thought Asuma-Sensei was going to be a bit cooler considering the fact that he sometimes buys us smokes" Suigetsu says. I nod in agreement.

Yes, I do smoke, though not as much as Asuma or Sui. Asuma probably goes through a whole packet a day while Sui has.. around about 4 or 5 a day. While I only have about 1 or 2 a day.

I noticed Sakura walking with Ino while eating a bag of lollies. Shaking my head I chuckled at the sight, I still remember the day she first got into her lolly habit, and from then on it never stopped. Honestly, now that were older I thought it would stop, but it hasn't

**FlashBack - I know you love em**** *wink wink*  
**

_I was waiting in the lounge for my best friend to come over. Me and Sakura would go to each others houses every morning to pick each other up and have breakfast. We would eat and then either my mom or her mom would make us some lunch to take to school. I sighed, waiting patiently for my best friend.  
_

_My dad walked into the room and glanced at me for a bit. He nodded his head while I nodded back, that was a greeting between me and him. I've never really lived up to dads expectations. Don't get me wrong, I know he loves me while I love him, It's just that dads never been great when it comes to loving a family. I don't blame day though, His mommy and daddy were very strict on him. _

_Though I've noticed a change in my father, he acknowledges me more and more each day. _

_"Sasuke" He says._

_"Yes"_

_"Come here" My father says sternly. And I'm wondering if I'm in trouble or something. I cautiously walk over to my father and gulp, praying that I wasn't in trouble. My eyes widen as he kneels down and opens his arms awkwardly, glaring at the ground because he thinks he's doing it wrong. I giggle a bit a ran into his arms. He awkwardly pats me on the head while I hugged him. _

_'This is nice' I thought. Happy that I finally get a hug from dad. Mother walks in a smiles. Giving dad a thumbs up._

_"Fugaku, you know your supposed to wrap your arms around the boy right" Mother says in a teasing manner while I pull back and giggle. Father grumbles a bit before scooping me into his arms and hugging me. He lifts me up and I laugh, seeing a very faint smile on his lips._

_"Well, well, what do we have here" I hear the voice of my older brother. Uchiha Itachi. Father puts me down and I run to my older brother, Itachi lifts me up and I smile at him.  
_

_"Nii-San" I say happily._

_"Good morning otoutou. Are you waiting for Sakura?" He asked. I nodded eagerly while Itachi laughs. I looked over to see that father looked too be sulking about something while Itachi smirks. _

_"Whats wrong with dad?" I asked._

_"He wants to get more involved with you and start acting like a an actual parent. You know, hugs" Itachi gives me a big hug while I laugh. "Kisses" He places sloppy kisses all over my cheeks while I giggle and wipe them off. "That sort of stuff" Itachi put me down and I pout, I maybe 7 but I like being held by my aniki. _

_"But why?" I questioned. He's never done it before, so why now?._

_"As I said before. He wants to get involved with you, mother and I have been teaching him how to be a proper parent" Itachi states. To be honest, Itachi has been more of a father to me since I was a baby. Mother told me stories about how I would always cry for Itachi, even if mother was holding me._

_I hear the door bell ring and beam. Itachi pokes my forehead and I pout before running to the door. Sakura stood at the doorway with her mother. _

_"Hey" I greet._

_"Hi" She beams. Her mother and my mother talk a bit before Mrs Haruno takes her leave. _

_"Hello Sakura-Chan" Mother says._

_"Good Morning Mrs Uchiha" Sakura says politely. Mikoto chuckles and ruffles her hair a bit, Sakura blushes, she's still not used to my mother doing that. _

_"Hello Sakura-Chan" I hear my big brother say with a smile as we walk into the lounge. _

_"Ohayo Nii-San" Sakura says while running up to Itachi. Itachi picks her up while Sakura giggles a bit. The first time Sakura met Itachi she was scared of him, but after seeing how awesome my big brother is she wished she had a brother. So Itachi filled that roll, I pouted at that though since Sakura considers Itachi to be her brother while I'm just her best guy friend._

_-Time Skip-_

_After finishing breakfast we both leave the house with the lunches mother made. We walked hand in hand to school talking about random things. Sakura told me that her mother gave her money and that she was going to go and buy something at the shops. We went down to the dairy and Sakura brought a few packets of lollies.  
_

_From then on Sakura would buy lollies everyday before school.  
_

_"Sakura why do you always buys lollies?" I ask my best friend. While chewing on the lolly she gave me_

_"I wanna make it a tradition" She says.  
_

_"Tradition, for what?" I asked. Curious as to what could be happening in that 6 year old head of hers.  
_

_"Our friendship" She exclaims happily._

_"Why?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders while eating her lolly. I shook my head at her antics, she came up with the weirdest ideas. She still brought a whole heap of lollies. _

**Flashback end.  
**

I still can't believe that she still buys the lollies though. I don't know whether or not she still thinks about that tradition of ours or it's out of habit. The lollies were a symbol of our friendship, we buy then everyday together since it meant something to us.

The lollipops were our special lollies, every month we would eat a lollipop on the day we first met. She would eat the blue since it was my favorite color while I ate the pink since it was hers.

Come to think about it, it's our friendship anniversary. I glanced back at Sakura too see her taking out a blue lollipop. She looked at it sadly before popping it into her mouth. The guilt builds up again as I watch her eat the blue lollipop.

I shoved my hands in my pockets before walking away.

"Yo Sasuke, let's head to the back. Asuma just got me a pack of smokes, I wanna have a quickie before break ends" Sui says. I nod me head and follow him to the back.

Once there, he tosses me a smoke and the lighter. A light it up and pop it between my lips. No matter how many times I've done this I'm still not used to the stench.

"You look a little gloomy. What's wrong?" Sui ask. I glanced over at him before sighing.

"Anniversary" I spoke. I know that he knows what I mean when I say that.

He nods before taking a puff. I watch as he reaches into his pocket looking for something. My eyebrow raises, my eyes widen slightly when a pink lollipop was tossed in my direction. I looked at it as if it were some kind of poison or something. "Come on dude, you've been moping about your guys friendship forever. If you wanna be friends with her again, might as well start of small" He says, taking another puff.

"Look I appreciate it, but I just can't. I know that she likes me and all, but I can't" I say.

"Dude, get over it, it's all in the past" he says.

"I can't! Every time I get close I remember that face she made. The hurt in her eyes and the way she feel to the ground, crying and practically begging me too come back. That face has haunted for the last 9 years. I just- I just can't okay" I say angrily before taking a puff. It's quiet for a moment before Sui finishes his one and puts it out. He walks past me and stops.

"You can't, or you won't. There's a difference Sasuke" He says seriously before walking away. I just stood there, not feeling in the mood too smoke I put it out and stalk off. His words linger in my head.

I know there a difference between can't and won't. I'm not stupid. I stopped, growling at the fact that Sui is right. I kept saying I can't, when really I can but I just won't do it.

I guess I was just scared that she won't wanna be friends again, she'll probably want to be more than friends even though I just don't see her that way at all.

"Lolly-Chan" I hear the loud voice of that new kid. I hid behind a rubbish dumpster to see that he was talking to Sakura. "Can I have a Lolly" He giggles while I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" She says before giving him a gumball.

"Thanks" He chirps.

"Naruto, What options did you take" She asked.

"Music and Drama. Why?"

"Just wondering. Besides, I have to courses too" She says casually while twirling her black skirt. A habit she has when shes nervous.

"Cool, then we can walk together" That guy exclaims. I rolled my eyes again and shoved my hands into the pocket. Pulling out the pink lollipop in my pocket and just staring at it. It brought up so much memories of how we would only eat them when it came to our anniversary. I unwrapped the wrapper and popped the sweet into my mouth.

'Be cool, Sasuke, be cool. You can do. Just tell her you want to talk' I gave myself a little speech before emerging from my awesome as hiding spot and heading over to where Sakura was.

**Sakura P.O.V**

After Ino ditching me and Kiba ditching Naruto, we ended up just hanging out with each other. Just small talk here and there. It was then that I saw Sasuke come up to us and I panicked. Praying that my hair was perfect, and that my make-up didn't look like a mess.

He came closer and I froze. A sad look was no doubt etched on my face, in his mouth was a pink lollipop. Our symbol of our friendship. I felt like crying. Maybe, just maybe the old Sasuke will come back.

"Sasuke-Kun" I say shyly since I haven't talked to him in ages.

"Can we talk" He glanced over to Naruto. "Alone" I felt my face head up and my breathe hitch.

Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school, want's to talk to me. Me. Sakura Haruno!. Kyaa.

"S-sure." I mentally scolded myself for stuttering. "Sorry Naruto" I saw. He just smiles and waves while me and Sasuke walk off to who knows where. The bell sure is taking it's sweet time to ring, not that I mind though.

We walked over to where the rooftop is and just stood at the stairs. It was awkward. My heart was beating the entire time.

"How have you been" He asked nervously.

"G-good. You?"

"Good"

It became awkward again.

"How's Itachi" I asked.

"...Good" He says quietly.

"Um-" I was cut off by him

"I'm sorry" I widen my eyes. Sorry for what?

"For-" I never got to finish again.

"For ruining our friendship" He says with guilt written all over his face. I nod my head, he smiled sadly while I gave small smile back. He was quietly sucking on his pink lollipop. I giggled a bit. "What?"

"I remember how much protesting you did about eating a pink lollipop"

"Hn" he turns his head away while I laugh. He face turns back too serious. "Look Sakura, about what I said back then. I didn't mean it, I guess I was just angry. I was stupid back then. I wanted to go apologize but I couldn't, I felt so guilty" He looked down. I felt like crying, in fact I think I was since the next thing I knew Sasuke was in front of me, wiping away the wet tears on my face. "You always looked better without the make-up" He says while I blush.

"Um-" OK seriously, the guy has to stop cutting me off.

"I wanna be friends again" He announced. I had to hold the wall so that I didn't fall.

'Did I just hear right. He- He want's to be friends again' I swear at that moment in time my heart stopped beating, my eyes were so wide I thought they were going to pop out.

"Wha-" I say. Not sure if I heard right.

"I want to be friends again" He says again. Now I know my heart had stopped beating for the moment. Memories of our childhood came flashing back to me. My eyes landed on the pink lollipop casually sitting in his mouth. "Sakura" His smooth voice cuts me out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Okay" I say. Grinning from ear to ear.

'Sasuke want's to be friends again! Yeah! first friendship, and then... LOVE' I did an inner squeal at that thought. I've seen it in movies far to many times. A boy and a girl.. friends, eventually feelings begin to grow between the two and love forms. They say that love between best friends is the best kind because it will last forever.

Okay cliche I know. But it's what I believe.

At that moment the bell decides to ring and I sag my shoulders a bit.

"Wanna walk to the gym together" He casually ask with his hands in his pockets. Looking all cool and stuff.

**"Old habits die hard" Inner says.**

"Shush you" I say to her. Not realizing that I said it out loud. Sasuke raises his brow.

"umm-" He says. I wave my hand in front of his face.

"N-not you. I w-was.. just.. talking to myself" I laughed awkwardly. It doesn't help that he's staring at me funny. He shrugs it off and ushers for me too follow him.

The walk to the gym was quiet and my heart was hammering in my chest as we walked. I could hear whispers around us. Girls wondering what kind of relationship I had with Sasuke. I did a little happy dance inside and smirked a bit.

"Does your mom still work at the cafe" I hear Sasuke ask.

"Eh? Ah yeah. She's manager now" I said. He nods his head. I remember when we were younger, when Sasuke would come over mom used to take the both of us to her job and we would help out with the cleaning. Yeah she was a cleaner back then, though she wanted to do the cooking. She would often give me and Sasuke some off her pay for helping her out. Though Sasuke used to always try and give it back, but my mother was so stubborn that she would insist that he kept it.

"That's good to hear" He paused for a bit. "What about your dad. He still a carpenter?" He asked. I smiled sadly.

"No"

"What happened"

I was quiet for a moment before I decided to tell him. "On the job, an accident happened. One of the screws were lose, resulting in the whole buildings collapsing. Dad tried to save some of his work mates. He knew it was risky, but they were all safe." I stopped for a while. Sasuke glanced my way before looking back up. We made a turn. "While trying to save the last member, his left arm and leg ended up being crushed" I said sadly.

"... I'm sorry" Sasuke says.

"No. It's not your fault" I reassured him with a smile. He ruffles my hair. "Hey, you gonna ruin my hear" He chuckles before ruffling my hair even more. I began to panic. "Ahh! Cut it out. My hair's gonna get ruined" I tried my best too slap his hands away and mess his hair. But failed since he was taller than me. Which was so unfair. "Okay okay I give" I sighed. He stopped the assault on my hair and chuckled. I pouted before straightening my bangs to the way they were before.

"I see you still have that bow that Ino gave you" He says. Pointing to the red ribbon in my hair.

"Yeah" I say.

"How is she anyway?" He asked. Sasuke Ino and I were close as children. Though my relationship with Sasuke was stronger since we would constantly visit each other.

"She goods"

"She still the same loud mouth I remember" Sasuke jokes. I snort.

"Yeah. But she's still the same good friend" I say.

"That's good" He ruffles my hair again before we enter the gym and laughs. I panic and start yelling at him for ruining my hair.. again. He escapes into the boys locker room to get changed for gym. I sulk before making my way into the girls locker room. Hoping to find Ino there.

Luck seemed too be on my side as Ino was chatting away with TenTen. I made my way over to the two. I couldn't wait to tell Ino the good news.

"You look happy" TenTen comments. "Did Naruto ask you out already" She teases.

"No" Was my simple answer.

"Then why are you so happy" Ino butts in. She's never liked not being included in a group talk.

I smile. "Sasuke wants to be friends again" I squeal. TenTen gapes at me while Ino's eyes were as wide as mine when he declared that he wanted to be friends again.

"Are you serious" Was TenTen's answer. I nodded eagerly.

"You can even ask him yourself" I looked at the two and they gave me a weird look. "Aren't you happy for me" I ask.

"Ah.. Yeah. We are" Ino says with less enthusiasm. "But. If he does what he did before-" I cut her off.

"He won't. I know he won't" I say with a determined look. I know for sure that what happened before won't happen again. I don't know if our relationship will be as strong as it was before. But I'm hoping that this is not all a dream, that I won't wake up only too find out that Sasuke doesn't want to be my friend again.

"Alright then" Ino says before her and TenTen go back to talking about whatever they were talking about.

The three of us headed out into the gym waiting for our sensei to come.

"Lolly-Chan!" I hear that loud voice and I sigh out loud. Turning around I came face to face with Naruto. Our noses slightly touched, blue staring into green. I blush and quickly move back, he scratches his head nervously. "S-sorry about that" He laughs sheepishly.

"It's alright, What do want?" I found myself asking. Though I wasn't meant too sound rude and all, but I was curious as to what he wanted.

"I was wondering if we could walk home after school" He asked casually.

I sigh. "I don't know Naruto I mean-" He cut me off.

"Come on Lolly-Chan. Pleeaassee" I was about to say no when I looked into those blue eyes of his. The way they looked at me, I just couldn't say no.

"Fine" I say. He smiles. "But your buying me a pie after school" I say with a nod. He sighs but agrees. I know that it's not healthy, but I can't help it. The mince and cheese pies there are so good.

"That's so unhealthy for you" He says. I punch him lightly in the shoulder. He winces and nudges me, I rolled my eyes and nudged him back. He smirks and pushes me a little, I bit back the smile and pushed him back. Back and forth we kept pushing each other until we started chasing each other around the gym.

We were both laughing so much that we never noticed that all the eyes of the students were on us. Most of the girls looked on in envy, running past a few I overheard a girl saying how she wished she had a boyfriend like Naruto. I blushed and slow down a bit, Naruto caught up and nudged me. I snapped out of it before chasing after him, laughing loudly.

I saw Sasuke staring at us with a small smile of his face. I flush and quickly look away, focusing on my goal of chasing Naruto and pushing him. Wow that sound wrong.

All of a sudden a loud whistle was heard throughout the hall and we turn to see Gai-Sensei. I ended up bumping into Naruto and to my horror we both fell to the ground. Me on top of him, while he groaned a bit in a pain at the sudden weight.

We stared at each other for a moment. I was frozen on the spot.

"Now, now children. As youthful as showing off your love to the world, we still have a lesson to do" Gai says with his signature thumbs up. I quickly scurried of Naruto, some people were laughing at us while others were whispering. I walk over to Ino and TenTen and they both smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at them. I looked over at Sasuke too see him smirking as well.

He mouthed. 'Have fun' I glared at him and he chuckled.

Ashamed that he witnessed that. Naruto had it worse since Kiba and that were whistling and clapping him on the back. I couldn't help but giggle.

I stood at the sidelines with the girls waiting for Gai's instructions. I hate P.E.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS. IT IS TIME THAT WE PUT ALL OUR ENERGY INTO" He reached into his bag and pulled out what looked to be a- "DODGE-BALL" He grins and I groan.

Correction, I hate P.E. Kami-Sama, please take pity on me. I thought to myself before lining up with the rest of the class. Oh well, here's to another year of failing P.E.

* * *

**And cut. Phew. Yeah, it's longer than the others. But it's only fair since I've been to lazy to actually write anything so I'd thought I would make it up to people by writing a longer one. Does know how long it will take for me to write the next chapter. As some of you may know that I'm a very lazy person. Yeah, yeah, it runs in the family.  
**

**Anyways, umm, if you can, maybe check out my other story. It's called 'Capture'. It's a SasuHina pairing with some GaaHina. NaruSaku is also involved in it. So if you have time, maybe check it out. If your bored, or you like the couple, or you feel sorry for me.. lol.**

**Oh yeah, and starting from next week. I might not be able to be on here as much since school is going to be starting up again. Only 2 more years left and I'm out of there. I still haven't received my results for the exams. Hopefully I won't have to repeat and that I will pass this year, please wish me luck. So yeah.  
**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out.**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples. MushiMonster here, with another chapter of In Denial. With the last chapter I kind of rushed it a bit, I just wanted to add the little NaruHina moment in there, I like that couple so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V  
**

"Hey are you okay?" I hear the worried voice of Ino. I looked around and spotted TenTen, Naruto and Sasuke all looking at me with worry in their eyes. I groan and held my head, my head was throbbing badly.

"What happened" I croaked out. "Where am I"

They all exchange glances before Naruto spoke up. "Your in the nurse's office. You took a pretty hard hit to the head during P.E" He says. They all nodded. I was surprised to see Sasuke their as well, he stood at the back though, but he was without a doubt worried.

'You okay?' He mouthed. I nodded and laid back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Lunch" Was all they said. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked again. Wanting the full story.

"Well.." Naruto started.

**_Flashback_**

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

_"DODGE-BALL" I hear the loud voice of our sensei. My cheeks are still a bit red from earlier on. I glanced over at Sakura to see her talking to Ino. I glanced over to that Sasuke guy to see him glaring at me again. Jeez, this guys always glaring at me. Does he like Sakura or something. My eyes widened, that's got to be the reason as to why he hates me. I glare right back at him, he has the advantage since she likes him back but I'm going to change all that. No way am I letting some her go out with some pretty boy who thinks he's all that.  
_

_Without breaking eye contact at the same time we both line up to be placed into groups._

_"What's this. Rivals?" Sensei says. Inwardly rolling my eyes I glanced over to Sensei. He had tears in his eyes. "Back in my days I to had a rival. How splendid" _

_"Gai-Sensei. Does that mean I have to have a rival as well" A loud voice booms and I turned to see the miniature Gai-Sensei. _

_"Yes Lee! Rivals can easily bring out the strength that we ourselves never knew we had" He says with a thumbs up. Turning his head towards me his eyes beam "I believe we have no met youthful one. My name is Maito Gai" His teeth sparkle. "What is your name?" He asked.  
_

_"Uzumaki Naruto" I reply. _

_"Yosh. Uzumaki, Uchiha, both of you are captains" He says. Both our heads snap towards each other and glare. Thinking along the same lines._

_'You're going down' I was itching to 'accidentally' smash a dodge-ball in his face. _

_"Wow, who do you suppose will win?" I hear whispers of the girls around us._

_"I'm voting on Sasuke-Kun" A girl says dreamily. Whereas another snorts._

_"I'm going with Naruto-Kun" She says dreamily._

_Half and half of the girls were either rooting for me or Sasuke._

_Both smirking we simultaneously walk to the front. Eyes not breaking, we both turned to face the students before us. _

_"Yosh, since Uzumaki-Kun here is new. He gets first pick" Gai-Sensei says. I nod and look at all the people, I barely know any of them, so I'm not to sure about what skills they have._

_"Kiba" I say. Kiba beams before rushing to my side, patting me on the back._

_"Neji" Sasuke says coolly. The kid with long brown hair walk over to him silently. From a distance he looks like a girl, but you could clearly see the masculine features._

_I look around again. These guys are all in my homeroom class but I don't really know there names since I was too busy being bored to death. _

_"Ah. Ino" I say. Said girl looks surprised before walking over to my side. She looks sporty enough to me, many reasons as to why I would pick her._

_"Suigetsu" The guy with light blue hair that looks white walks up to Sasuke's side. He reminds me of some kind of fish with those sharp teeth and all._

_"TenTen" I say. I knew for a fact that with TenTen on my side she would be great help. She smiled sweetly at me before skipping over._

_"Juugo" A guy with orange hair walks up. He's big, like really big. _

_"Definitely a football player" I mumble to myself. "Lee" I say._

_"YOSH!" He shouts with joy before running over to us. He holds my hand and shakes it with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much Naruto-Kun! I promise that I will give it my best in making this team win. If I get out then I will do 100 no 1000 laps around the school" He says beaming at me. I sweat drop as does many other people.  
_

_"Okay then" I say rather awkwardly. _

_"Karin" Sasuke voice cuts through our conversation. Well one sided on Lee's part. That Karin girl that I met earlier began to squeal and runs over to Sasuke and starts hugging him. I looked over to see Sakura seething while that Karin girl smirked in triumph._

_"Shino" I say. He walked up silently with his hands in his pockets. I had not clue whether or not he was good but it's worth a shot._

_"Gaara" A guy with red hair and no eyebrows walked over to Sasuke's side silently. Unlike Shino, this guy was scary. With those jade green eyes that are void of emotions. He glares at Sasuke and Sasuke glares right back._

_I see Sakura trying to hide, most likely because she didn't want to play._

_"Sakura" I say. She jumped in shock and glared at me, pouting that she had to play. I chuckled at that and she walked over. Back and forth we kept picking someone, after having everyone that I know on my team I eventually had to start pointing at people since I didn't really know there names. After Sakura I picked Shika, Chouji and Hinata.  
_

_The game began and majority of people from my team got out. Sakura was at the back trying to hide and not get hit with the ball. I didn't really care about the rest, my eyes were glued onto Sasuke, as were his onto mine. We stared at each other, only breaking contact when a ball was coming near. _

_Sasuke threw a ball and got Kiba out with one hit. Kiba yelled loudly before sitting down. He's good, I ended up getting that Suigetsu guy out. He just shrugged at sat down. Shika got out the moment the game started, said it was too troublesome to play and that they could just get him out. Surprisingly Chouji is still in, he's pretty good. He got quite a bit of people out before Sasuke himself got him out.  
_

_One by one everyone was out until it was three on three._

_Neji, Karin and Sasuke vs Hinata, Sakura and Me. _

_I was surprised that Hinata managed to not get out, but saw the reason why. She's not a very good thrower, but her dodge skills are awesome. Same thing with Sakura, only difference is that she stayed at the back the whole time. I could see that she didn't want to play, she could've been another Shika but she was too afraid that Karin would chuck a hard one on her. _

_Sasuke smirks. "Hn, your not bad for a dobe" Sasuke says. I clench my fist._

_"Thanks for the compliment teme, your not so bad yourself" I bit back. We glare at each other before throwing the balls at each other like there was no tomorrow. Karin screamed while to dodge my throws will Sakura tried to dodge Sasuke. Someone Hinata managed to get Neji out but got out herself since one of the balls Sasuke threw hit her on the leg._

_It was just the four of us left. I threw the ball and cursed as it just missed Sasuke, almost hitting Karin in the head._

_"HEY WATCH IT PUNK" She yells out. Picking up a ball and chucking it as hard as she can. The ball came fast and I only just dodged it. All of a sudden I hear gasp from everyone and the ball making contact with something. I heard a scream and a thud and turned around too see that Sakura ended up getting hit by the ball. It connected with her forehead and she ended up bashing her head against the wall._

_"Sakura!" Both me and Sasuke yelled. Rushing to her aid. I lifted her head slightly checking too see if there was any blood. Sasuke came up behind me.  
_

_"Is she alright" He asked._

_"She's not bleeding, that's a good thing" I say, I didn't know much about medical things but I knew enough too know that if there's no blood then that's a good sign._

_Sasuke sat down next to me and placed his hand on her forehead, a big red circle, the shape of a dodge-ball was present on her forehead. Everyone came rushing._

_"Sakura!" TenTen and Ino said. The knelled down beside her. _

_"We better take her to the nurse's office" Sasuke say's. I nodded my head and lifted her up bridal style. "I'm coming with you" Sasuke says. Holding onto her small hand. _

_"Uchiha, Uzumaki, you both don't need to take her" Gai-Sensei said. He was worried about Sakura though. We both looked at each other before glaring at him._

_"Yes we do" We both said. Before walking off towards the nurse office. TenTen and Ino following closely behind us._

**_Flashback End_**

"And that's that" I finished of the story. She nodded her head before wincing in pain. "Take it easy alright" I say, gently pushing her down so that she could lie down and rest.

Sasuke came from where he was standing and stood beside me next to Sakura. We both glanced at each other briefly before stubbornly looking away. Just because we agreed on something, doesn't mean that we're suddenly best friends or something.

"Sasuke-Kun? you were worried about me" I hear Sakura say. He nodded his head and placed his fingers on her forehead, poking it a bit. She pouted before smacking his fingers away and rubbing her forehead, Sasuke chuckles a bit before placing his hands in his pockets. His cool mode activated.

I rolled my eyes, a tinge of jealousy running in my system. I pouted a bit before looking away. Sakura turned her head towards me.

"Thanks Naruto, for carrying me here" She says with a slight blush. I smiled at her before chuckling.

"No worries. But might I add, maybe you should ease up on the lollies. For a small looking thing, your not exactly light" I teased. She glared at me and tried to punch me but failed since her head was still sore. I chuckled before someone punched me in the head. And that someone being Sasuke Uchiha. I glared at him and he smirked.

"The fuck bastard?" I say angrily. Rubbing my abused head.

He shrugs. "Hn. Idiot, you shouldn't be teasing someone when they're in pain" He says.

I sighed. I guess he was right, I looked down to see Sakura giggling. "Sorry Lolly-Chan" I say. "But it's true" I added. Her giggling stopped and a glare was present on her face. I chuckled at her reaction, out of the corner in my eyes I saw Sasuke chuckle a bit too. She turned her glare towards him and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked around, noticing that TenTen and Ino were no longer present. "What the?" I say.

"They left while you two were arguing" Sakura says.

"Hn" Sasuke says. It was silent for a while, none of us knew what to say.

"So are you sure your alright. Can you walk, are we still walking home together" I say. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Yes and I just remember. Don't you have detention after school" She says. I smacked my forehead with my palm. I had completely forgotten about that. Oh well, maybe Iruka forgot as well. I smirked a bit, but the bastard decided to be a bastard and ruined my mood.

"Iruka never forgets a detention idiot" He says. Wiping the smirk completely off my face, I growl. Sakura giggles again and I pouted.

The bell rings indicating that it's time for class. Wow, time sure does fly by. At looked at the timetable and groaned.

"Hn. What do we got idiot" Sasuke says coolly. I glare at him before answering.

"Science" I say

"Hn" He responds.

I look over at Sakura. "You coming or are you gonna stay here" I ask.

"Hmm. I think I'm gonna stay here, my head still hurts" She says before making herself comfortable on the bed. I chuckle at her actions and poke her head. She growled at me then pouted, I laughed again while she giggled with me, both missing the small smile etched onto Sasuke's face.

I slapped him on the back "Come on bastard" He glared at me

"Don't touch me" He hisses. Before saying goodbye too Sakura and walking out the door. "Coming idiot" He says impatiently.

"Wait on, don't get your panties in a twist" I say, he rolls his eyes and hn's me. I look back at Sakura. "You gonna be okay here on your own" I ask.

"Yes Naruto" She says. I smiled at her while she smiled back.

"Okay then, bye Lolly-Chan" I say before walking towards Sasuke.

"Don't call me that" I hear her say before laughing and following Sasuke towards the science room.

I slouched. I loved and hated science. I loved doing all the practical stuff, but hated writing all those formulas and stuff. In my opinion, we should be doing lot's of practicals rather than the boring formula stuff. It's a waste of time.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind" Sasuke says. I quickly catch up to him but stop when I noticed something on the board. I grinned widely, making a detour towards the board filled with sign up sheets for different sports clubs, and trust me there was a lot. I noticed that Sasuke had stopped and growled at me, he walked over to see what I was looking at before spotting the board filled with sign up sheets.

Ignoring Sasuke and scanning the board for the rugby league, I spotted it and smiled widely. Grabbing the pen out of my pocket I quickly wrote my name down. Though I noticed that there were barely any names on the sign up sheet. I sighed, was League really that much of a bad sport at this school?.

I hear a snort and I turned towards Sasuke. "Your signing up for League. Do you want to be a loser" He says before smirking and adding. "Then again it does make sense though, I mean it makes sense that a loser would join a team full of losers. Maybe you'll be Captain Loser" He says before grinning at his own joke. I punched him on the arm.

"Whatever bastard. Leagues an awesome sport" I say.

"Yeah, for losers" He retorts. I glare at him. He takes the pen out of my hand before signing his name underneath the football sign up sheet, and believe me there were a lot of people that wanted to play football. "Now that's what you call a real sport" Sasuke says in an arrogant manner. I glared at him and walked off, ignoring the asshole. But then I remember that I needed his help to get to class so I waited for him. He walked up to me with his hands in his pockets looking all cool and stuff that it made me want to punch him in the face, but I kept my cool and just waiting for him, glaring at the floor in front of me.

"Come on loser. We don't want to be late. Kurenai's known for her harsh lectures in this school" He says

**After Science**

That was probably the most boring class that I have ever stepped foot in. All she talked about was all the rules that we must follow and that we had to write down everything on the board. If we don't, then that's a detention after school, and I've already gotten one with Iruka. I walk out of class with Kiba.

"What you got last" I asked. Hoping that he picked Drama as well.

"Drama" He says.

"Sweet, were in the same class then" We fist bump each other.

Walking into the Drama room I stared in awe at how big it was, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled at myself. This place was filled with mirrors and stuff, must be because were going to be doing a lot of dancing. I hope so, I like dancing, though I couldn't take it since this is my first year here and that I would have to take Drama first.

I'm not too bad when it comes to Drama. I've been told that I was a pretty good actor.

"Alright maggots, settle down" I hear a voice at the door and turned too see a woman with spiky raven like hair. I never noticed anyone walking in, I looked around and groaned when I saw Sasuke there as well. The class wasn't to big, but the smaller than better. "I see that we don't have much this year. Oh well, makes my job easier" Our teacher says. "For the new faces here my name is Mitarashi Anko, you may call me Anko-Sensei or Mitarashi-San. No you will not address me by my first name" She glared to emphasize her point "And no you will not call me by any other name you come up with" She says before clapping her hands together.

"First off were going to do a little activity to get to know each other. I want you all to stand in a circle" We all followed instructions and got into a circle. "Good, now this game is a name game. Whoever starts first will state there name and the next person must say that persons name including there own, then the next person will say the first two peoples name including there own. So forth and so forth until we get to the last person and they have to say every ones name with there own" I gulped. I sucked at remember peoples names. "Given the fact that the last person will have to say every ones names, I will make an exception if they say half of the names okay" We all nodded. "Great" She looks at all of us. Then she pointed to Kiba. "Triangles your first, Blondie your last" She says. I groaned, why did I have to be last.

Kiba grinned, he's lucky since he doesn't have to say anyone's name besides his own.

"Kiba" He says.

"Kiba, Shino" I did a double take and noticed that Shino was there. I never even knew he was there, wow TenTen was right when she said that you have to do a double take to notice him.

"Kiba, Shino, Neji" The cool voice of Neji spoke.

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke"

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu"

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo"

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin"

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Gaara"

on and on the names went until it finally got to me.. I gulped, here goes nothing.

"Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Sui-sui-Suigestu, J-J,Juugo, Karin, Gaara, ehhh, um, T-T-Temari, K-Kankuro, kuso, ehhh, um, Matsuri, Anko-Sensei, K-K-Kimi-Ki-Kimimaro, ehto, Sai, ehhh, ummm, Menma, Yuukimaru, Shion, Amaru, Fu, Sasame, Killer Bee, Naruto!" I finish with a big grin and gave myself a pat on the back remembering everyone's name. Okay there wasn't much people in the class, but some people's names were hard for me too say since they sound so weird.

"Hm. Well done for remembering everyone's name. Took you long enough but it's understandable" She says. I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish grin. "Alright, now that I know all your names and hopefully you will all remember each others names sadly we're going to have to get on with the rules" She says. I groaned, but to be honest I actually like Anko-Sensei, she's pretty cool.

We all sat down in our circle waiting for Anko-Sensei to speak.

"A reminder is that this year is a year where you are not to slack off. Even though this is Drama I'd advise that you take this class seriously like you do with other classes. For those of you who have big dreams of wanting to be an Actor or Actress then I'd say that it's best not to muck around in my class" Anko-Sensei says before standing up. "On another note is that I don't like lazy children, if you are in this class you are hear to learn. I don't want to hear your complaining if you don't like a certain thing we do. Suck it up and get over it, if you want your credits then you best not complain" She says.

(**A/N: Credits are another thing at our school. There's three levels, 1, 2 and 3. To pass, you have to get 80 credits from any class that you have picked. Passing Level 1 could probably get you a job a McDonald's or something, Level 1 and 2 can get you a decent job. While Level 3 lets you go to a decent university. There are only a certain amount of credits you can get from each class, music and art being the classes with the most. Also to pass a class you must obtain the required amount of credits needed, I've already passed Art, English, Maths, Science. I don't really know how schools work else where so I'm just using schools around where I live for this story. Also, it's not that easy obtaining credits since you only get like 3 or 4 for each assessment, maybe more. And each assessment takes a while to do since you have to study for it first.)**

"Also, I expect that when you come in here you will all place your bags by the walls. We're going to be doing a series of physical things and things like bags will be in the way"

She rambled on and on about different rules until she began to tell us what we're going to be doing this year.

"This term, we're going to be working on Team Bonding. Where you will all work together as a group and learn to be comfortable in the presence of one and other. You will also learn to trust others as well. Next term is dance" I perked up at that, excited that we will be doing some dancing, I can see others are exited as well. "You will learn three different dances from instructors, who will teach you A Salsa, Line Dance and Hip Hop" She says. Line Dance and Salsa aren't really my thing, but I can't wait for the Hip Hop, I'm a pretty good Hip Hop dancer if I say so myself. "There will also be a fourth dance where you will be in a group and you will make up your own routine" I'm good with that, making up my own routine is something I'm capable of doing.

"Term 3 you will be writing your own plays and performing them to the class and me" She says. "And the last Term we will be doing a production for the school. It will be a combination of Singing, Dancing and Acting" Sensei says. "I will be there to asses you and give you your grade for each thing" She says. "Any questions" She asked.

That Sasame girl raises her hand. "Will the production be based on a Christmas theme" She asked.

"That is up for you guys to decide. It could be a Christmas theme or it could be something else" She says. "Note that this assessment is worth 15 credits. A lot of you are going to need those credits at the end of the year so you won't have to repeat Level 2" I gulped. Hoping that it's not me, I know that I will fail Maths and Science, maybe even English. The only classes that I could depend on is P.E, Drama and Music. "Any more questions" She asked.

I raised my hand and she looks at me. "Even if you only get 79 credits, you still have to repeat" I found myself asking. A lot of people laugh at my stupid question but Anko-Sensei glares at them all to shut them up.

"Yes, even if you only need 1 more credit, but you haven't gotten it during the year, then you will fail the next year and would have to take a class to make up for that 1 needed" She say's. "But then again, for those of you who need more credits there are always the end of the year exam that your teachers will be preparing you for. There isn't one for Drama, but there is one for Music" She says. I beamed at that, if I failed my Maths and all that then I could just go to the end of year exams.

"A warning though, The end of year exams are a re-cap of everything you have learnt this year, all wrapped up into one assessment" I groaned at that. As did a lot of others.

Anko-Sensei was still discussing some things with us while answering peoples questions. There was only a few minutes left till the bell then schools over. So Anko-Sensei said that we could talk for the reminder of the time.

When the bell rings I head to Iruka-Sensei's class ready to start my detention. I groaned at that idea, I really wanted to walk home with Sakura-Chan. Oh well.

Detention was so boring, but since I was the only one that actually turned up, Iruka-Sensei let me go early. But not without lecturing me about listening in his class. Iruka-Sensei even offered me a ride home but I kindly declined saying that I'd rather walk.

On my way to the shops I spot a blob of pink and grinned when I saw that it was Sakura. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, she seemed startled but turned. She was surprised at seeing me there.

"I thought you had detention" She said. I shook my head.

"Iruka-Sensei let me go early since I was the only one that showed up" I replied. She nodded her head before grabbing a bag of chips for herself. "So, are we still walking home together" I asked.

She sighed. "What way do you go then?" She asked.

"Up the hill" I reply.

"Me too" She says.

"What street you on, I'm on Ashford" I say.

"I live on Ashford too" She says. I smirked.

"Number?"

"82" I widen my eyes and my grin widened.

"I live only across the road from there. Number 83" I say. She widens her eyes and me living only across from her.

"So your family are the new neighbors" She says. Surprise etched on her face. I nodded.

After she paid for her stuff we walked up the hill. She complained about how steep it was while I told her that she needed exercise. She started chasing me for that while I laughed. I stopped and looked back to see that she was huffing and puffing.

"Your really unfit" I yelled out to her. She only flipped me the bird before speed walking up to me. I shook my head at that.

She came up to me and bonked me on the head. "Idiot"

I chuckle and we both walked up the street. Talking about random things.

Coming up to our houses I dropped her off, before waving goodbye and running across the street. I ran into the house with a smile on my face.

"Tadaima!" I yelled out, taking my shoes off.

"Okaeri" Was the sound of my older brothers voice. I smelled the sweet smell of chicken curry. "Yo Naru"

"Sup, Kyuu" I greeted my red headed twin.

"Have a good first day" He asked. I nodded my head. "Meet any babes" He asked while I blushed.

"Shut up" I looked around. "Mom moved yet?" I asked. Kyuubi sadly shook his head.

Mother hasn't been the same ever since a certain incident happened. She was such a loud woman that chattered away, but now she barely says anything. She barely ever glances at me or Kyuubi anymore. Every time we move she locks her self up in the room, only coming down to get her something to eat or drink. That's about it. She has her own bathroom in her room so yeah

I sighed. "Figures" I mutter. Kyuubi whacked me on the head. "Ow" I say.

"Come on Naru. You should know that she's the one that's been hurt the most by this" Kyuubi says.

"It's been almost 9 years Kyuubi. And she still barely utters a word to us. Let alone look at us" Kyuubi sighs.

"I know, I know, it's just. At least she moves more than what she did before hand. We would have to feed her while getting our neighbor too shower her. She speaks more than what she's has in the past. That's a good thing, the doctor says that she progressing slowly, but give it a little more time and she would revert back to normal" He says. Before finishing up the chicken curry and dishing up three plates. He goes upstairs and gives mom hers while I eat mine silently.

Thinking about what Kyuubi says. I know what he said is true, but she can at least talk to us and let her help her rather than shut herself away.

After dining, I showered and changed into some boxers. No need for a shirt since I'd probably sweet, I took the blue crystal into my hand and looked at it. I've had this since I was a baby. Mom gave it to me the day I was born and I haven't taken it off since.

Turning of the lamp I hop into bed, sleep taking over me

* * *

**Ya that's another chapter done. Ya me :). So proud of myself for finishing another chapter.  
**

**Also a side not that the parings are for sure. NaruSaku and SasuHina. It's just that I will be adding a little bit of a one sided SasuSaku and a little bit of NaruHina in there.**

**One Love, MushiMonsters out**

**Peace**


End file.
